


Reckless Behavior

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Chases, Car Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Overstimulation, Stabbing, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: Phinks and Feitan have had sex exactly thirteen times. As friends, of course. Nothing serious. Until they nearly die in a car chase and wind up stuck in a motel for a few days of recovery, where they have to actually talk to each other.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Crashing

Phinks grimaced at his reflection as he stepped out of the shower. He looked like he’d been attacked by a wild animal: dark bruises spread across his neck, a deep bite mark was bleeding on his left shoulder, and angry red scratches covered his back and sides. Feitan had even put out a cigarette on the inside of his bicep, the latest in a series of tiny circular scars on Phinks’ arm marking every time they’d had sex. Lucky number thirteen, Phinks thought to himself. It had been a few months since they’d seen each other, but Feitan had called him and asked if he wanted to travel through the desert to find some old tomb, so Phinks had hopped on the first airship he could find and shown up the next day. That was two days ago, and today, Feitan had stopped him after they crashed their car here and asked in a low, playful voice whether Phinks needed a shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and ducked into the motel room. Feitan was curled up on the ratty armchair, already buried in some book he’d stolen recently. Phinks strode across the room and leaned over the back of the chair to take a peek. A grim oil painting of a man devouring a child glared back at him and he frowned.

“So, what’s—“

“What do you want?” 

Feitan’s voice was as low and clipped as always, straight to the point and devoid of emotion. Phinks sighed as he pulled back. He was already missing the high-pitched shouts and breathy giggles the small man made with a cock deep in his ass. He scratched the bite on his shoulder and winced.

“Just wanted to see what you were reading,” he mumbled, “sorry for bothering you, I guess.”

Feitan shrugged and went back to his book. “Is art, you not like,” he said calmly. He turned another page.

“I can like art,” Phinks muttered. He sighed again as he reached for his clothes, letting the towel fall away prematurely. He smirked at the floor as he felt eyes boring into his backside and glanced over his shoulder. Feitan’s gaze darted back to the page. “Enjoying the view, Fei?”

“Somewhat,” Feitan said casually. He buried his face deeper in his cowl and squinted at the page. “Phinks, do you know word, ah, penis-u-lah?”

Phinks frowned and walked back to him. Feitan pointed at the word and he grinned, thrilled that he actually knew this one. “Peninsula! It’s like a little poky bit of land that juts out into the water, like it’s got water all around it, and it kinda looks like the land has a funny little leg!” His finger hovered over the tiny map on the page. “There, that’s the peninsula they’re talking about.”

“Ah.” Feitan ran his fingers down the paragraphs until he found his place again. Phinks leaned over and tried to read a bit more. The transmuter sighed. “Phinks, clothes,” he snapped, “we need to go soon.” 

“Oh. Sorry, Fei,” Phinks mumbled bashfully. He’d been hoping his friend might let them actually  _ sleep _ in one of these motels for once, but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. After all, it’s not like they paid for the room—the poor clerk was probably still tied up, unless someone had found him and called the cops. The enhancer grumbled to himself as he pulled his pants on. Once he’d zipped up his jacket, he heard the book snap shut and Feitan’s cloak rustle softly against the chair. 

“Good. Now we need car.”

Phinks dug his hands in his pockets and looked out at the parking lot. He grinned. “What about a bike?”

“Bike?”

“A motorcycle,” Phinks clarified, “would you be down for that?” 

Feitan shrugged and shoved his book into his travel bag. “Can both fit?”

“Yeah, but you’ll have to hang on to me,” Phinks said as casually as he could. His heart was suddenly racing at the idea of Feitan clinging to him for any length of time. God, what a dream. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and looked through the window again. “Yeah, and it looks like the idiot left the bungee cords on the seat, so we can strap our shit down. Thank god Franklin likes cars so much—I should be able to hotwire the thing pretty quickly.” 

“Good,” Feitan said. He drifted into the parking lot and stood by the motorcycle, trying not to panic about the idea of spending so much time with his arms wrapped around Phinks. It was bad enough that he’d given in to his desires so quickly—he was beginning to feel that familiar concern about getting too attached, the fear that splitting up again would become difficult. He swallowed hard as a strange lump crept into his throat. Perhaps that first time had been a mistake after all. A heavy hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped.

“Alright, wanna strap the bags down while I work on this?” Phinks grinned at Feitan and the smaller man rolled his eyes. The blonde pulled a few tools from his bag and got to work as his friend followed his suggestion. 

Moments later, a siren wailed nearby and the pair exchanged a giddy glance. “That’s our cue,” Phinks laughed, “and just in time—hop on!” He swung a long leg over the seat and revved the engine experimentally. It growled to life and he grinned over his shoulder. “Well?”

Feitan smiled under his bandana and jumped on behind Phinks, wrapping his arms tightly around the big blonde’s torso. He could feel both of their heartbeats as he pressed up against him. Phinks kicked up the stand and sped out of the parking lot, skidding wildly at first, and flipped off the cops as they raced past them along the highway. Feitan squeezed him and laughed excitedly, squinting over his shoulder as the patrol cars swung around in a clumsy attempt at following them. “Faster, Phinks,” he giggled, “they come!”

“Hold on, babe,” Phinks shouted back. He twisted the grip harder and the engine roared as they sped up, flying down the desert highway like they’d been shot from a gun. His stomach felt like it was trying to escape. All he could do was hold the bike steady and hope Feitan hadn’t heard him say “babe” just then.

Feitan closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in the silky fabric of Phinks’ track jacket. Sand was whipping through his hair and across his skin and he couldn’t really to hear anything over the deafening noise of the engine but he wondered if his friend had just said what he thought he’d said, if he’d really just used some kind of pet name to address him. He decided he’d misheard Phinks saying “Fei.” That had to be it, right? He couldn’t be getting  _ romantic _ somehow, could he? About fucking a freak? Feitan squeezed Phinks tighter and tried to stop thinking about it. He turned his thoughts elsewhere instead: the sun was hanging rather low in the sky which meant it would be dark soon, so they ought to steal some dinner and find a good place to camp out. The sirens wailed behind him and he tried to open his eyes again. They were racing down a seemingly endless stretch of highway, no exits or turns in sight, and while Phinks was able to weave around the handful of other cars, traffic was slow enough that the cops weren’t very far behind. Feitan smirked and blindly fumbled in his bag. 

Phinks heard the explosion without noticing Feitan had thrown anything but he whooped loudly at the realization that his friend must’ve tossed a grenade in their wake, leaning forward to keep the bike balanced as shrapnel whizzed by his ears. Feitan squeaked and slammed his face into him again. Phinks tried to turn his head but a truck was honking and he was swerving, barely keeping the motorcycle from flying off the road, narrowly avoiding yet another dusty RV, angling his weight against the pull of gravity in a desperate attempt to keep them upright. The sirens kept wailing. One seemed to be getting closer but Phinks knew that if he turned to look it would only make it more real so he grit his teeth and kept his eyes peeled for anything resembling an exit. 

Behind him, Feitan was cursing himself under his breath as he held a hand to his new head wound. They swung wildly and he wrapped both arms around Phinks again, deciding he’d just have to bleed for now. He glanced over his shoulder and ducked back into Phinks when he saw a dark barrel pointing out of one of the cars.

“PHINKS!”

“HUH?”

“GUN!”

“FUCK!”

Phinks swerved into the opposite lane and whipped around a terrified truck driver, bouncing onto the sand briefly before careening back onto the highway. The truck turned with an awful scraping noise and he barely made it past the swinging trailer, pushing the bike as fast as it could go as he heard the huge tank tipping over. Feitan shouted something into his back but he couldn’t hear him over the metal and the gunshots and the tires squealing so he just drove, trying not to think too much, and desperately hoping he could get them out of range of the explosion he was about to cause. A huge boom rang out behind them and the bike shook under his legs. Phinks refused to let go. The vague thought had crossed his mind that Feitan was relying on him, not just to drive but to save his life, and his face split into a concentrated grin as he drove away from the chaos he’d made. 

Two hours later, Phinks skidded into a strip mall parking lot and stumbled off of the bike, not even bothering to put the kick stand down before it fell to the side. He coughed violently as Feitan hopped to the ground. His legs felt like jelly and his ass was much worse and his face was burning from all of the sand and his throat was dry as hell but Feitan was grinning at him, a bright, ridiculous smile that crinkled his eyes up, so Phinks couldn’t help laughing from pure joy. He crushed the smaller man in a quick hug and started to remove their bags.

“VERY FUN,” Feitan shouted. He shook his head dizzily as he realized his ears were ringing. “AM I YELL?”

“Yeah, Fei, you’re fuckin’ yelling,” Phinks chuckled. He swung both bags over his shoulders and kicked the bike off the road. “C’mon, wanna get—whoa, what happened to your head?”

Feitan flinched as Phinks reached for his bloody hair. “IS FROM—ah, is grenade, I think,” he said awkwardly. The blonde’s hand tenderly brushed some of the hair aside and he winced. “Leave it, need food,” he mumbled. 

“Fei, Jesus, that doesn’t look too good,” Phinks said nervously. He tried to get a closer look but Feitan swatted him away and tugged his bandana up, angrily swiping the dried blood out of his hair.

“Is fine, Phinks, we go eat,” the small man insisted. 

Phinks sighed and trailed after him. He knew by now that Feitan was impossible whenever he got injured, that he shouldn’t bother trying to treat the wound until after the transmuter was asleep. Phinks glanced up at the list of stores and restaurants and grinned. “Hey, Fei, there’s another motel here, we could sleep in beds, man!”

“Not necessary,” Feitan said curtly. He winced again as his head throbbed painfully. Now that the adrenaline was subsiding, the shrapnel blast was suddenly very painful, painful enough to make him reconsider sleeping outside. He cleared his throat awkwardly as they stopped outside of a shitty diner. “Well, maybe,” he mumbled, “could be good for legs.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Phinks went to ruffle his friend’s hair and quickly drew his hand back. “Also, I’m stopping by the drugstore, Fei, and don’t give me any of your shit, I’m gonna fuckin’ do something about your stupid little head, alright?” 

Feitan smiled under his bandana and faced away. “Fine,” he sighed, “you insist. Food?” 

The pair claimed a booth in the back of the restaurant and stretched their legs across the benches, each groaning slightly as they straightened their aching knees. Phinks flipped aimlessly through the menu while Feitan squinted at the pictures, his vision blurring slightly. He placed the menu down and sank into his cloak.

“What you eat?”

“Hmm, probably a cheeseburger,” Phinks said absentmindedly, “and I guess some fries, I dunno. I kinda want soup for some reason. What about you?”

Feitan shrugged and reached for his water. “Same thing. No soup.”

“Cool.” Phinks stood up and leaned over the counter, chatting casually with the fry cook as he placed their orders. The teenager didn’t seem at all fazed by the odd pair: clearly they weren’t the first people to show up covered in blood, dust, and engine oil. Phinks chuckled at the kid’s obvious boredom and decided to get some soup after all. Apparently some lady from the nearby town had been making huge batches of it for years, and it was “the best damn matzoh ball soup in the county,” whatever that meant. He slid back into the booth and gave Feitan a grin. “Kid says the soup is great, so, I ordered some.”

Feitan blinked. “Okay?” 

“You can have some if you want!”

“I don’t want.”

Phinks rolled his eyes and stretched out again, placing one foot on either side of Feitan’s slim hips. “You say that now, but you’re gonna want some soup, Fei, you always like soup.”

“Okay,” Feitan mumbled. He was too tired to figure this out. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took another slow sip of water. “Um—“

“Oh, I also ordered some tea. They only have one kind, but hopefully it’s okay,” Phinks said cheerfully. 

Feitan’s ears warmed. “Oh, I—thank you,” he said awkwardly. The fact that Phinks had instinctively ordered tea for him in a place that clearly didn’t serve much of it was making him even more light-headed. “I... head is very hurt,” he admitted shyly, “can... you can help, if you like.”

Phinks grinned uncontrollably and leaned forward on his elbows. “Wow, you must’ve gotten hit pretty hard to voluntarily ask for my help, Feitan. I’d be happy to take care of y—it. Um. Of your head!” He gulped down his water and hoped he wasn’t blushing. Feitan shifted between his feet and he dropped them to the floor. “Sorry.”

“Is fine,” Feitan said quietly. He curled his legs under his robe and glanced anxiously at the counter, hoping their food would arrive soon. He suddenly remembered an earlier thought and buried his fidgeting hands in his pockets. “Phinks?”

“Yeah, Fei?”

“I—earlier, you say—ah,” Feitan stammered. He couldn’t quite bring himself to ask if Phinks had really called him “babe,” not when it would mean forcing a conversation about how what they’d been doing was probably irresponsible. He swallowed the question and substituted another. “The land leg, how to say again?”

Phinks smiled and played with the crinkled paper that had been wrapped around his straw. “Peninsula,” he said dreamily, “like—you remember last year when we were trying to get those weird horseshoes? That house was on a peninsula built into the lake.” He turned slightly pink as he referenced that job: after they’d narrowly escaped an enormous fire, Feitan had tugged his jacket open and shoved him to the ground, insisting that they fuck just in case they never made it back. They’d both been drunk as hell, of course, having started the fire by trying to see what would happen if Feitan transmuted his aura into fire while the bartender poured them another round of shots. Phinks had long associated the smell of burning wood with Feitan but now it was etched into his cortex as an inconvenient cue to become aroused.

“Yes, yes, peninsula,” Feitan mumbled, “thank you.” He glanced around the diner again and was relieved to see a middle-aged woman lazily strolling towards them with a steaming bowl and a teapot. “Ah! You soup,” he said excitedly. 

“Oh, yeah,” Phinks remarked vaguely. He leaned back against the booth and tried not to wonder if Feitan thought about that night as frequently as he did. The waitress plunked the bowl in front of him and gave Feitan an odd look as he snatched the tea from her tray. She muttered something about letting her know if she was needed and stalked off. Phinks stared at his reflection in the soup. He looked like shit: covered in dirt and streaked with sweat, exhausted and red and disheveled. He sighed and lazily dragged his spoon around the matzoh ball. 

On the other side of the table, Feitan was trying not to stare. He felt very warm as he forced himself to carefully watch the tea pour into his mug. His hands were shaking a bit. As he brought the cup to his lips, Feitan glared at his wobbly reflection, trying to silently convince himself that Phinks wasn’t all that attractive, and that there was no reason he should want to lean over the table and kiss him right that second. He gagged slightly as the bitter taste of burnt tea leaves crossed his tongue. “This disgusting,” he hissed. Phinks glanced up at him and he immediately felt embarrassed.

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Phinks sighed, “sorry, Fei. I should’ve just asked for hot water, I guess, cause you still have your own, right?”

“Oh, yes,” Feitan replied shyly. He took another sip, trying to ignore the taste just because Phinks had gotten it for him. The blonde was watching him without moving his spoon. Feitan nodded at his bowl. “Eat soup, baichi,” he teased.

Phinks blushed and quickly slurped down a few spoonfuls. “Oh, shit! This is really good!”

“Oh?”

The blonde held out a spoonful and grinned. “Wanna try, Fei?”

Feitan rolled his eyes but leaned over and ate from Phinks’ hand, smiling as he swallowed. “True,” he exclaimed, “and I want more.” He snatched the spoon and helped himself to half of the matzoh, still smiling goofily at Phinks. He couldn’t stand how much he liked to see him blush. 

“I knew it, you bastard,” Phinks chuckled. His leg bounced anxiously as he tried to resist the urge to kiss Feitan. The transmuter giggled and ate a bit more. “I only let you get away with it cause you’re so damn cute,” Phinks breathed without thinking. His face turned even redder as he realized what he’d said. “Sorry, um. Sorry.”

Feitan slowly lowered the spoon into the bowl and sat back, ducking into his bandana to hide his embarrassment. “Not cute, just mean,” he mumbled bashfully, “and, ah, yes, thinking of later.” His stomach flipped at the admission. “Ah, I mean, if...”

Phinks filled his mouth with soup as quickly as possible and looked around for the waitress, briefly shutting his eyes in relief when he spotted her walking towards them. He swallowed hard. “I, um, yes, please,” he said shyly as she came up.

“Maybe—“ Feitan cut himself off as he grabbed the plate in front of him and shoved a few fries in his mouth. “If no goob kep do,” he babbled through a full mouth.

“Oh, I, uh—can you, uh, say that again?” Phinks tried to bite into his burger as casually as he could. He could practically feel how nervous his companion was and it was making his chest grow tight. He was slightly surprised when he managed to swallow. “Did you, um,” he said quietly, “did you say it’s, um, not a good idea?”

“We—we talk about later, maybe, and eat now,”Feitan mumbled at his plate. 

The pair devoured their food quickly, both of them finding their stomachs seemed to be trying to reject the meals. Phinks felt sick. Was Feitan trying to call this—whatever it was—off? In the middle of a cross-country road trip? Across the booth, Feitan was panicking. He desperately wanted to find a bed and jump on Phinks and maybe even actually sleep next to each other for the first time, and he was terrified. He couldn’t fathom why he felt so desperate for the enhancer’s touch. He finished eating and yanked his bag into his lap. 

“I—I go first,” he stammered, “and you, ah, take care of this? Any, ah, cash? Or—or just run, and I go first?”

Phinks gave him a lopsided grin and nodded at the door. “I have a credit card from the last guy, but we’ll have to get out of here before they realize it’s got blood on it. Maybe, um, maybe I can just—yeah, I think I just go up there and talk to the girl at the register, so you don’t have to, um, wait for me or anything. Yeah.”

Feitan nodded but didn’t move. “Is—is maybe good to stay here, though, and make sure, ah, if, just of case, for if cops,” he said as he fumbled for a reason for his sudden immobility. Some deep part of his bones was reluctant to walk away from Phinks for even a few moments. He gulped down the last of his water and pulled his cowl up. “Pretend to be normal,” he snickered.

“Wow, changing it up, Fei? Yeah,” Phinks chuckled, “maybe we’re just normal guys, certainly not top-tier bounties, and we’re just out on a da—for our dinner.” His face went red at the idea of asking Feitan if this counted as a date. He ached for the feeling of his slender arms wrapped around his waist. But the meal was heavy in his stomach and Feitan’s nervous eyes were still darting every which way so he swallowed everything he wanted to say and waved for the waitress, resigning himself to the possibility of thirteen more rounds of silence.


	2. Babe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phinks and Feitan attempt to have an honest conversation (aided by alcohol), but Feitan’s head injury gets in the way.

After a few more uncharacteristically legal transactions, the pair was standing in a terrible motel room with two sagging double beds and a shitty little chair. They each tossed a bag on a bed and sat down to face each other. Phinks cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Should we, uh, get some drinks then? Or did you—did you wanna have that, um, conversation?”

“Drinks,” Feitan nodded enthusiastically. He jumped up and made for the door, sighing as his hand landed on the knob. He spoke without turning. “Phinks?”

The blonde stood up slowly and stared at his back. “Yeah?”

“Forget talk—I just think is dangerous,” Feitan mumbled. He flung the door open and sped towards the liquor store, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

Phinks trailed after him, trying to figure out what the hell that was supposed to mean. He started an aggressive argument with the cashier while Feitan slipped out with a few handles of vodka stuffed under his cloak. On the way back to the room, Phinks stopped to light a cigarette. He leaned against the creaky railing and stared at the motel door. Feitan poked his head around and held out one of the bottles.

“Drink outside?”

“Sure,” Phinks shrugged, “I just—you don’t really like it when I smoke indoors, so.” 

“Ah,” Feitan replied vaguely. He took a swig and passed the vodka to Phinks, trying not to be too obvious about watching the muscles contract in his throat. His hand shook as he took it back. “Phinks,” he started quietly.

“Fei, I don’t get it,” Phinks interrupted, “why would this be—everything we do is dangerous, and it’s just, I mean, it’s just—I dunno, man, I, um, like getting to fuck you, you know? If you’re not into it that’s, um, fine, I guess, but... I’m... um...” He shook his head and snatched the vodka again. It burned his throat going down. He couldn’t make himself look at Feitan. 

The small man plunged his fists into his pockets and tried to figure out what he was trying to say. The drinks and the head wound were making him feel incredibly dizzy. “I like, too, baichi, obviously,” he admitted nervously, “but is possible we... too attached, maybe?”

“And what the fuck does that mean?”

“What is the point?” Feitan said suddenly. He jerked his head up and turned a distressed gaze on Phinks. “We spiders, legs, not like this—I not sure what I mean,” he stammered. 

Phinks shrugged and lit another cigarette. “So? That’s got nothing to do with it, Fei, you just don’t like me that much, and that’s fine.” He still couldn’t meet Feitan’s gaze. He took another swig and stared pointedly at the door. 

Feitan groaned. “No, no, I not say that, Phinks. I try—I think is too much, how much... I want,” he mumbled quietly. His head was spinning. He wobbled slightly and fell down, catching himself at the last second to make like he’d been meaning to sit. “Forget—“

“Fuck, Fei, I forgot about your head, oh fuck, okay, hold on,” Phinks said excitedly. He flicked the cigarette over the balcony and scooped the smaller man into his arms, shouldering the door open to lay him on a bed. “Fuck, drinking was a bad idea, shit, goddammit, fuck, okay, I—I think we should wash your hair, maybe, but—is that, is that okay?”

Feitan nodded weakly and closed his eyes. “Phinks?”

“What’s up?” Phinks was rummaging through the half-assed first aid kit he’d thrown together, trying to figure out what he was going to do about the gash above Feitan’s ear. His hands were shaking. 

“Is... stupid. Nothing,” Feitan sighed. He felt unbelievably small as Phinks gently tugged his cloak off and lifted him up again. He rested his head against the blonde’s muscular chest. “Hurts,” he said quietly.

“Oh, Fei,” Phinks mumbled sadly. He gingerly lay the small transmuter in the bathtub and carefully ran some water over his head, avoiding the cut as best he could. Feitan leaned into his hands and sighed. They were warm and rough and big enough to wrap around most of his skull, steadying him as he closed his eyes. He smiled faintly as he remembered those hands on his body earlier that day. He could always feel the power Phinks carried in his hands, the unbelievable strength that could snap his neck in a fraction of a second but never did and never would. It amused him that these hands, which had killed so many, were always so gentle when touching him. Phinks finished rinsing the blood out and tenderly stroked his black hair. He reached in to pull Feitan up again but the smaller man opened his eyes and grabbed his hair, dragging him into a kiss. 

“You need shower,” Feitan whispered. He reached for Phinks again and the blonde jerked back. “What?”

“I’m confused,” Phinks said slowly, “are you asking me to get in the shower with you?”

Feitan nodded and wrapped both of his hands around Phinks’ wrist. “S-sorry, Phinks, I not mean that we—I don’t want stop,” he stammered anxiously, “but is still maybe bad idea.”

Phinks nervously scratched the bridge of his nose before taking his arm back. “Okay, um. I think—I need to put something on that cut first, and then, um, I guess we can talk about this,” he said quietly. He suddenly felt like he’d finished the entire bottle of vodka by himself. He stood up slowly and gestured for Feitan to follow him. 

In the bedroom, Feitan winced as Phinks applied an antiseptic. He tried to stay still while the enhancer wrapped a strip of a torn shirt around his head, not wanting to disrupt the feeling of the big, warm legs leaning up against him to fix it in place. He lay down and watched Phinks walk back to the bathroom glumly. Feitan tugged at a loose thread in the blanket and closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the difficulty of trying to explain what he was thinking. After a short time a heavy weight came down beside him and he opened an eye. 

“Hi,” Feitan said shyly.

“Hey,” Phinks replied. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fei, what’s—“

“Very handsome,” Feitan whispered. He gave Phinks a small smile while kicking himself internally. Why did he keep going back on what he was thinking? They couldn’t keep sleeping together, they’d only get themselves killed with such an emotional distraction. And the rest of the Troupe would hardly appreciate the pair having such an intense bond. As the thought of telling Phinks these things crossed his mind, his hand was reaching across the bed to touch the blonde’s towel. “Hard to not want.”

Phinks went bright red. “I, uh, damn, I can’t—well—are you trying to call this off or sleep with me, Feitan? I’m pretty lost,” he chuckled nervously.

“Not sure,” Feitan whispered, “is so stupid to want so much, we only get killed if we keep doing. But you very pretty, Phinks.” 

“Oh,” Phinks mumbled bashfully. He shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the floor, unable to handle how gorgeous Feitan’s amber eyes were. He swallowed hard. “Well, we’re gonna die anyways, right? I’d rather live and die with you than anybody else.”

Feitan froze. “Wh—very stupid,” he said softly. 

“Yeah,” Phinks said gruffly. He lay back and rested his head over Feitan’s legs, tilting slightly to look up at him. He scratched the row of cigarette scars on his arm and grinned. “And I guess what I wanna say is that being with you is really cool,” he added quietly, “and I’d die happy if I was fucking covered in these stupid burns, Fei, if it meant I got to fuck you every day for the rest of my stupid life.” 

“I, um, oh,” Feitan stammered. He squirmed slightly under the blonde’s weight. “How can you say? You—you sleep better people,” he mumbled. 

Phinks burst out laughing. “Are you crazy?! No I fucking don’t, Fei, last time I tried to fuck someone else I called them your name and got a black eye!” 

Feitan’s eyes went wide and he sank under the covers. “Phinks, no,” he whined quietly. 

“Yeah, asshole, and that was like, six months ago, so... I guess I’m a bigger idiot than you realized,” Phinks chuckled nervously. 

“Get off.”

“Huh?”

“Get off,” Feitan repeated louder. His heart was racing. “Get off, Phinks, go—go own bed.”

“Oh,” Phinks said quietly. He sat up slowly and shifted over to the other bed, fumbling with his towel. He sighed heavily and got up to pull on his clothes. “I’ll, um, I’m gonna smoke,” he mumbled gruffly.

Feitan just nodded and pulled the covers over his head. He was shaking. He tried to remember the last time he’d slept with anyone other than Phinks but he was drawing a blank, only pulling up vague memories of jacking off alone in truck stop restrooms, thinking about Phinks. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. The room was far too cold. He could hear Phinks’ footsteps slamming down the nearby stairs so he tugged the blankets closer, hoping his friend would come to his senses and realize that they couldn’t afford to develop feelings for each other. Chrollo had been quite clear at the beginning that they were all supposed to split up. But Phinks and Feitan had been staying in the same tent since it was given to them on their way out of the orphanage, and neither one was willing to uproot first. They were both too stubborn, Feitan remembered fondly. He gingerly touched the bandage on his head. They didn’t spend as much time together now that they were older, but Phinks was still the person Feitan felt the most natural around. Chrollo would want them to remember that everyone was replaceable, even him. And yet Feitan found it impossible to think of anyone else wearing the number five on their skin. Even worse was the idea of only seeing Phinks at the rare meetings of the entire troupe. He shuddered slightly. 

The town was barely more than three streets, but luckily, one of those had a dive bar. Phinks knocked back a few beers and glared at the television. Someone started to ask where he was visiting from but he shot them down with a look and they backed off, muttering to their companions about the big brute on the end of the bar. His leg wouldn’t stop bouncing on the stool. The fourth beer was staring back at him whenever he looked at the bar, but he couldn’t bring himself to finish it. He groaned and turned as another idiot tried to strike up a conversation.

“Look, buddy, I’m not in the mood to make friends, got it?”

The guy just smirked. He was shorter than Phinks but just as muscular, wearing a ratty tank top that showed off his impressive arms. “That’s fine with me, pal, cause I don’t take too kindly to strangers anyways.” 

“Oh yeah?” Phinks gulped the rest of his beer and wiped his face. “Got a problem, then?”

“Maybe I do.”

“Great,” Phinks grunted. He swung hard and knocked the guy flat on his ass, ducking as the bartender reached after him. Half the bar was suddenly trying to fight him. He grinned and let them get a few blows before snapping some necks and slipping out the door. His eye smarted. He glanced in a dirty window and groaned. There was a huge bruise on his cheekbone, complimented with a harsh rash of scratches above his eye. Phinks shrugged and lit a cigarette as he wandered back to the motel. 

Feitan rolled over as the door slammed open. He watched the big silhouette lumber drunkenly around the room, wondering where he’d been for the past two hours. Phinks stumbled into the bathroom and turned the light on. He cursed quietly and Feitan smirked. Big idiot must’ve gotten in a fight. The transmuter slipped out of the bed and stood in the doorway, watching Phinks rinse the wounds on his brow. A small smile crept across his face as he imagined a lifetime of patching each other up. Maybe that wouldn’t be the worst thing, after all.

“Both hurt today,” Feitan remarked. 

Phinks grunted and pushed past him. He shrugged his clothes off and climbed into bed. Feitan sighed and sat next to him. 

“Phinks, is not—“

“Yeah, man, it’s cool,” Phinks slurred, “jus lemme sleep, I guess.” He rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. 

Feitan poked his leg. “I very cold.”

“Okay? Put on some clothes then.” 

“Or,” Feitan murmured as he inched closer, “could share bed.” 

Phinks twisted his head around slowly. “Thought you told me to get in my own bed,” he grunted. 

“Yes, and now is very cold, and big pretty boy is very warm, and I want to touch him,” Feitan said quietly. He slid under the covers and frowned as Phinks jerked away from him. “Not want, then?”

“Of course I fucking want to cuddle, or—whatever you want, you dick, I just can’t figure out what your fucking problem is,” Phinks grumbled. He sighed heavily and scooted over. “I guess we can share. Sure.”

Feitan smiled and crawled after Phinks, sliding a hand across the bite mark on his shoulder. The blonde shivered. “My hands very cold,” Feitan murmured, slowly running his fingers down his friend’s big muscles, “and you very warm.” 

Phinks sighed. He rolled over so quickly that Feitan jumped back. “Fei, what do you want from me? Like, really?”

“Want you, baichi, is all,” the small figure replied. He leaned in to kiss Phinks and the blonde pulled away. Feitan scowled at him. “First you mad and think I not want, now I want and you mad? What you want, Phinks, if not me?”

“First of all, you have what might be a serious head injury,” Phinks snapped, “so sex seems like a bad idea, and I obviously fucking want you, Feitan, I always want YOU, you’re all I EVER think about and I can’t FUCKING stand it, cause for you this is just something that just, just fucking happens sometimes, and for me it’s what I want more than ANYTHING ELSE!” Phinks sat up as his voice rose, shouting the last few words directly into Feitan’s stunned face. He groaned and fell back. “Sorry, I’m really drunk,” he muttered. His face was burning. 

Feitan blinked slowly and tried to stop his head from spinning. He couldn’t find anything to say to that. His arm was moving before he finished thinking, reaching out just to gently rest his fingers against the bruise under Phinks’ eye. The blonde flinched but Feitan just stroked his cheek. “You think that much, baichi? Of me?”

Phinks exhaled slowly without looking at him. “Yeah.” 

“I did not know,” Feitan said softly. He moved a bit closer, trying to ignore the panic building in his stomach that was urging him to flee. He couldn’t run away from  _ Phinks, _ after all, not the only person he’d ever really thought of as a friend. He swallowed hard and tried to find more words. “Thought you... not sure what I thought,” he murmured, “maybe has always been mistake, then, that I do this to you, keep wanting and touching and fucking.” 

“Yeah, I was afraid you’d say that,” Phinks grunted. He shrugged Feitan’s hand off and turned his back on him. “It’s never been a mistake for me, Fei, for me it’s just, I dunno, dumb luck, I guess. Fucking awesome luck, even though you don’t really let me look at you otherwise,” he mumbled into the pillow. “I wish I hadn’t said anything, man, but I guess I’ve known all along that this was too good to keep happening to me.”

Feitan sighed and stared at the scratches he’d left across Phinks’ back that afternoon. He never could figure out how to say anything productive. He’d been hoping they could just fuck instead of talking about anything, hoping he could ignore his misgivings in favor of sharing some warmth for what he was telling himself would be the last time. He wasn’t sure what Phinks meant by “cuddle.” Maybe thirteen was enough after all. He drew his hand back slowly. A few minutes passed in silence and Feitan sighed again. Then again, thirteen was such an unlucky number to stop on. “My head not hurt very much,” he said quietly.

Phinks snorted. “Oh, yeah?” He rolled over and looked at Feitan, smiling faintly at the goofy way his hair stuck out around the makeshift bandage. “So what you’re saying,” he murmured as he slowly reached an arm out, “is that you want my dick badly enough to ignore all your weird little worries about how it’s bad idea to sleep with me? And how I feel about it?”

“Exactly!” Feitan chirped. He leaned in and kissed Phinks on the nose, giving him a playful grin. The blonde rolled his eyes and groaned.

“You’re the fucking worst, Feitan, Jesus,” Phinks grumbled. A cold hand slid across his chest and he started to pull back again but then Feitan was straddling him, pushing him into the bed. “I, are you kidding, dude?”

“I said I want,” Feitan murmured, “I want my pretty boy, want now.” He slowly dragged both hands down Phinks’ chest and stomach, smiling at the feeling of his muscles tensing under him. 

Phinks took a deep breath.  _ “Your _ pretty boy, huh?”

“Yes, mine,” Feitan purred. He squeezed his knees around the bigger man’s hips and stretched out across his chest like a cat taking in sun, teasingly tracing his long nails under Phinks’ jaw. He sighed and closed his eyes. “But if you not want, I go to bed, I guess!” 

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Phinks chuckled.

“Oh, fucking my ass?” Feitan teased. He leaned back and ground his hips down, smirking at the sharp intake of breath below him. 

“You—goddammit, Fei,” Phinks groaned, “you’re confusing the hell outta me tonight!”

Feitan snickered and rocked his hips back and forth slowly, keeping his eyes glued to the blonde’s mouth. “Thinking very confusing,” he said slowly, “but you know what is not confused?”

“Uh, no,” Phinks breathed quietly. He slowly reached up to place his hands on Feitan’s hips. The small transmuter grinned at him.

“Bodies,” Feitan whispered. He canted his hips forward enough that Phinks could feel how hard he was through both of their clothes. The blonde inhaled sharply. Feitan smirked and stroked his hands back down his chest. “Well?”

Phinks growled and sat up, kissing Feitan hungrily. “Fuck you,” he hissed, “fuck—“

“Yes please,” Feitan giggled. He kissed Phinks again, tugging his hair closer as he bit down on his lip. The blonde grunted into his mouth and he ground his hips in a slow circle, enjoying the way the big body under him twitched with each slight flex of his muscles. He pressed a nail into the scabbing bite mark and Phinks made a sharp noise as he pushed back into Feitan’s mouth. The transmuter grinned. “You like bites,” he teased, “like brag!”

“Only when it’s you, babe,” Phinks growled. He yanked Feitan’s hair roughly and threw him onto the bed, kneeling over him as he tugged his shirt off. The makeshift bandage went flying. Phinks froze. 

Feitan blinked dizzily and grinned up at him. “You—you say babe again,” he wheezed. His vision blurred and he shut his eyes with a groan. 

“Fei? Fei, oh my god,” Phinks yelped. He scrambled off the bed and turned the lights on, carefully moving a bit of black hair aside as Feitan giggled weakly. The wound was bleeding again. “Shit, shit, shit, I told you this was a bad idea,” Phinks gasped, “fuck, Fei, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I—“

“I fine, I fine,” Feitan murmured blearily. He waved a hand until it landed on Phinks and he grinned. His fingers wrapped around the blonde’s face and squeezed vaguely. “Fuck me, babe,” he tittered, letting his hand fall away. He rolled his neck and managed to open his eyes again. “My pretty boy fuck his babe!”

It took all of Phinks’ resolve to ignore his raging boner and resist the urge to follow that instruction. His mouth hung open for what felt like forever before he suddenly heard words coming out: “I—holy shit—I can’t—Feitan?”

“Mmm, fuck me and be careful?” Feitan smiled and reached for Phinks, trying to pull him closer. He winced as the side of his head hit the pillow. Phinks tried to cover his laugh but gave in when Feitan stuck his tongue out, losing his composure at the car crash of vulgarity and genuine pain happening on Feitan’s face.

“Can you—“ he wheezed through the giddy peals of laughter, “Fei, I need—oh, my god, I—you can’t be—fuck, and you’re so hot, I just—“

Phinks fell backwards as he laughed, rolling slightly before pushing himself to his feet and flinging half of his body across the bed towards Feitan. He laughed directly into the sheets until he could speak again. He was still chuckling as he pulled himself up. The laughter was contagious enough that Feitan laughed as Phinks kissed him, just a small laugh that allowed the smile to rest between their lips as they came together. Phinks started to say something but then Feitan’s tongue was in his mouth and all he could think of was the metal ball in the middle of it crossing behind his teeth and what it felt like on his dick and his body was moving on its own, crawling on top of Feitan and running a greedy palm between his legs. Feitan gasped excitedly and shimmied out of his pants. He reached for the blonde’s hair and tried to kiss him harder but his head ached and he flinched enough to make Phinks pull back. 

“I’m gonna hurt you, I don’t know how—“

“I go slower,” Feitan whispered, “promise.” He touched Phinks’ hip and smiled as it lowered to the bed. 

“Fei, I’m too drunk, and you’re too hurt,” Phinks murmured, “we gotta ask Machi to check you out.” 

Feitan pouted and then winced as the motion hurt his face. He smiled weakly. “Maybe. Can I stay here?”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Phinks breathed. He went bright red and shook his head vigorously. “No, no, that’s—sorry,” he said lamely.

“You very girly sometimes,” Feitan giggled sleepily, “like Chrollo is. You notice?”

“I—I’m not girly, you dick,” Phinks chuckled, “I just...” He averted his eyes as he carefully wrapped an arm around Feitan. “I just think cuddling is cool,” he muttered shyly.

Feitan snuggled into him as much as he could without moving his head. He yawned. “What is cud sling?” 

Phinks smiled and rubbed his side. “Cuddling. It’s like this,” he yawned, “all leaning on each other, I think.” 

“You think?”

“I don’t remember where I learned the word, I just know I like being right up against people. Against you, y’know.” 

“Oh. Just me?”

Phinks paused and looked down at Feitan’s face. It was a pale flicker through dark hair, set in a mask of faintly smiling sleep. “I... I dunno what you want me to say,” he whispered after a minute.

“Truth,” Feitan murmured. He exhaled a deep breath from his nostrils, emitting a delicate, unconscious sound. “Motorcycle like cuddling, then. Comfortable arms, but heart jumping,” he hummed softly. His voice was trailing off at the ends of words, disappearing into quiet breaths as he drifted off.

“Truth is, aha, ummm,” Phinks mumbled, “I dunno, but yeah, I... liked riding the motorcycle, you know, with you, ah, h-holding onto me, yeah. And...” He gazed at Feitan through heavy lids, trying to fend off sleep. He smiled as the small smile beside him fell slightly open in exhaustion. He waited as long as he could keep his eyes open, and then, as they lowered shut, he tried whispering Feitan’s name. The transmuter didn’t react. Phinks blushed as he leaned closer to his ears. “I wanna go to sleep like this every night,” he whispered as quietly as he could, “and I wanna feel your arms around me all the time, and I wanna keep waking up knowing exactly where you are cause you’re just right here. That’s the truth, Fei. Goodnight.”


	3. My Favorite Thing About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machi patches Feitan up. Phinks and Feitan have sex for the first time after they’ve discussed feelings.

Machi groaned as she re-read the texts from Phinks. Pakunoda swam to the edge of the pool and leaned over, smiling at her.

“What’s wrong, Machi?”

“Ugh. Phinks and Feitan need help or something. Why are they always getting so fucked up? Can’t they chill out for once?”

Pakunoda laughed gently and laid her head on her elbows. “They just love causing problems, hon. I can’t blame them. It’s not like anyone can really take them on. What happened?”

Machi shrugged and showed her the texts.

Phinks: HEY !!!! are u good with heads

Phinks: like head wounds n shit

Phinks: also wya and can u travel 

Phinks: do head wounds cause personality changes?? Like would someone get nicer if their head got scraped??

Phinks: nvm nvm just come pls

Phinks: dont tell fei i said he was nice

Pakunoda smiled and pulled herself out of the pool. “Sounds like Feitan’s gotten himself injured, then.”

“Hardly surprising,” Machi scoffed, “something tells me it’s his own fault.” She sighed heavily and picked up her robe, shrugging it on over the bathing suit she’d been lounging in. “I better go find out where they are, I guess.”

“You think they’ve figured it out yet?”

“Hardly. Can you even imagine that conversation? ‘Oh, uh, Fei, I think you’re so cool,’ ‘ah, Phinks, I eat your heart,’ fucking idiots.” Both women giggled as they tried to imagine how their colleagues would approach the idea of romance. Pakunoda stepped closer to Machi and gently touched her arm. Machi smiled up at her.

“I’ll miss you,” Pakunoda said softly.

Machi blushed. “I’ll miss you too, Paku. I’ll be back soon.”

——————

Feitan hissed and jerked backwards. Machi scowled at him and tugged the threads harder, already exhausted after only a few moments of working on his injury. She glanced through the window at Phinks chain smoking outside and sighed.

“Feitan, it’s not even that bad. I can’t believe you idiots caused multiple explosions, you do realize you’re all over the news, right?”

Feitan smirked and relaxed slightly. “What they say of us?”

“They’re calling you the Motel Marauders,” Machi chuckled, “stupidest fucking name ever. Seems like you guys have left a chain of freaked-out clerks and guests along the highway down here, all of whom seem pretty convinced you’re drug dealers or something.” She shifted her weight to turn across the gash, rolling her eyes at the broken strands of hair at the edges. Clearly someone had yanked Feitan’s hair  _ after _ he got injured. Idiots. “And why are you two staying in motels, anyways? What happened to camping out, being too, bandit-y or whatever, for normal human comforts?”

Feitan’s ears went slightly pink. “Ah, Phinks insist,” he lied, “big baby tired of ground. And like showering.” 

Machi gave him a look. “Sure, Feitan.” She finished the stitches and tilted his head from side to side, checking her handiwork. It was perfect, as usual. “You’re lucky, you know, you somehow don’t have a concussion. Not sure why the big idiot was so worried.” She rolled her eyes as Feitan shrugged and looked away. “Stop trying to scare him, asshole. Alright. Well, you guys know where to wire the money,” she sighed. She started to stand but thought better of it. “Are you two, um—“

“Bye Machi,” Feitan interrupted quickly, “thank for head. Much better now.”

The healer crossed her arms and glared at him. “You guys need to leave this country soon, you do realize that, right? Or at least lay low for a while. Think you assholes can manage that?” 

“Yes, yes,” Feitan shrugged. He looked out at Phinks and then down at his hands. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Machi... with spiders, is—“

“Look, I don’t want to get involved, but if you guys are sleeping together you should take it seriously. Don’t fucking look at me like that, somebody had to tear your hair out, right?” She smirked at Feitan’s obvious embarrassment. “As for the spiders, you do realize that Paku and I are engaged, right? Nobody will freak out if you two are together. I think most of us would just be shocked it didn’t happen sooner.”

Feitan scowled and ducked into his collar. “How you—What you mean by that?”

“Oh come on,” Machi laughed, “you guys are like, obsessed with each other. It doesn’t take a mind reader to see that you’re both too scared of feeling to say anything.” She laughed again as she stood up and made for the door. Feitan looked like he was about to kill her. “Just get over yourself, asshole, I think it’s kinda cute that you’re both so fucking into each other. Absolute disaster of a couple, by the way. Seriously. Just disgusting.” She shut the door behind her and waved at Phinks as she left.

Feitan gingerly touched his healed head and wished his hands would stop shaking. He shot a glance at Phinks again before reaching for his book, deciding he’d just have to try to forget everything Machi said. His heart was racing. How on earth  _ had _ she known? Feitan certainly hadn’t noticed that Phinks had feelings for him; until last night he’d been assuming his friend kept sleeping with him because it was fairly convenient. He shivered as the doorknob turned.

“Hey, Fei! Feeling better?”

Feitan nodded without looking up. He turned a page rather pointedly. Over the edge of the book, he could see Phinks’ hands dug deep in the pockets of his track jacket. 

“I, uh, good,” Phinks said awkwardly. “Um. By the way, um. You were... acting kinda weird yesterday, you know?”

“How?”

Phinks cleared his throat and sat on the floor next to the bed, fidgeting nervously. He cleared his throat a second time before speaking. “Just, like... really, um, nice, I guess—definitely not a bad thing, just not really—not really how you usually are, I guess,” he mumbled. “You, uh, you said that—“

“Ah, well,” Feitan interrupted, “is just—perhaps of head, um. What is nice? I not nice.” He gave Phinks a lopsided grin before remembering his mouth was covered. He awkwardly pulled his cowl down and tried again. Phinks blushed. 

“So, um... should we get going, or do you wanna stick around here a little longer?” 

Feitan shrugged and looked back at his book. “Could stay,” he said quietly, “also, Machi say we should. We on news.” 

“Ah, shit,” Phinks grumbled. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until it landed on the local news. They were covering a multiple homicide at last night’s bar. Phinks chuckled drily. “Whoops. That might’ve been me.”

“Baichi,” Feitan chided. He leaned forward and flicked the blonde’s forehead. “Go or stay then?”

Phinks shifted his weight nervously before looking up at Feitan. “I mean, we don’t really have to leave just yet, do we? We could just... I dunno, relax a little,” he said shyly. 

“Oh?” Feitan smirked and patted the bed next to him. “Phinks need sleep?”

“Yeah, sleep,” Phinks grinned. He climbed into bed and lay next to Feitan, trying to figure out how to ask if they could pick up where they’d left off last night. He couldn’t tell if Feitan remembered anything they’d tried to talk about. He settled for pulling a pillow into his arms and gazing at the book. “Um... I still wanna know more about what you’re reading,” he said quietly. 

Feitan smiled and sank a bit lower. “Okay, baichi. Is of cannibalism art, painting and prints and more,” he explained. He inched closer to Phinks, wishing his heart would stop racing. “This one,” he murmured as he stroked the page, “about myth of woman-cloud, she eat hearts of men to keep forever.” His slender fingers slowly traced the image, following the lines of the creature’s claws digging into a human chest. “Not sure I understand myth,” he admitted shyly.

Phinks pressed a bit closer and laid his head on Feitan’s chest to look onto the page. “Hmm. So she was the god of thunder, and she wanted her husband to be a cannibal like her, I guess, so she tried to feed him her favorite slave’s heart? Damn, Fei, how do you read this stuff,” he mumbled. He sighed and scanned the rest of the page. “I don’t get why she didn’t just eat fish if the guy liked fish.” 

“Why he not eat heart if she like heart,” Feitan countered. “Seem easy way to make her happy.”

“Maybe he felt weird that he knew the lady whose heart it was. I don’t think I could eat someone I knew,” Phinks said thoughtfully.

Feitan giggled. “True.” He turned the page and rested his chin on Phinks’ head, smiling as the blonde casually wrapped an arm around his waist. “Artists like blood. This lady drink blood and take bath in to stay young. Very stupid.” 

“I can totally see you trying to take a bath in blood, just cause you think it looks cool, though,” Phinks chuckled. He squeezed Feitan lightly and hoped the transmuter wouldn’t be upset by how close they were. He couldn’t believe that Feitan was letting him hold him like this. He cleared his throat and poked a map on the page. “Why don’t we go here, then? Check out the best spots for vampires like you?”

“I not vampire,” Feitan giggled.

“You sure? I’ve got a bite mark that might make some people think otherwise,” Phinks teased. 

Feitan blushed and closed the book. “Phinks?”

“Um, yeah?”

“Babe?”

Phinks went bright red and took his hand back, rolling onto his back to cover his face. “Yeah, I know, it’s weird, and really fucking gay, and this is just a sometimes thing, cause it’s dangerous, and I didn’t mean to keep—“

Feitan poked his stomach and Phinks squeaked angrily. “We fuck and you worry about looking gay, baichi?” 

“Well, y’know, gay like... how you called me girly. Um. Do you remember all that?” 

Feitan grinned and rolled onto his stomach. “That pretty boy is girly-girl happy with cuddling? Yes. And,” he said, lowering his voice, “my pretty boy never fuck his babe, but now my head better again, and you here in bed, and me here in bed.” He casually stroked a hand down Phinks’ arm and squeezed his bicep. “Big strong man,” he purred, “I think is  _ my _ big strong man.” 

“Fuck,” Phinks breathed. He turned and kissed Feitan so ferociously that the smaller man yelped into his mouth, grabbing his slender hips to pull them on top of his body and wrapping a hand around the back of his slim neck. “Fei,” he mumbled, “Fei, do you mean that?” Cause—“

“Think too much, Phinks,” Feitan replied. He tugged the blonde’s shirt over his head and kissed him again, biting down on his lip just enough to earn a short gasp and an aggressive kiss in return. He giggled as Phinks’ hands slipped under his robe.

“But I really—“

“Need to feel you,” Feitan murmured. He sat back and straightened up slowly, rocking his hips slightly to grind into Phinks as he did. “Stop worry, sex is fun!”

Phinks rolled his eyes and sat up to kiss Feitan’s neck, pressing his lips to each fading bruise he’d left there yesterday. His hands found the smaller man’s hips and dragged them across his own as Feitan wrapped his legs around his torso. “That’s true,” he grunted into his neck, “and easier than talking.”

“Exactly,” Feitan whispered. He slid a hand down Phinks’ chest and slowly circled a dark nipple, smiling blithely as it hardened. Phinks kissed him again and flipped him onto his back, shucking his own pants as he reached for Feitan’s waist. The small man grinned and stripped the pants away quickly, palming Phinks’ erection as soon as he came back. “Want you.”

“You gonna burn me, Fei?”

Feitan smirked as he reached for a handful of blonde hair. “You like it?”

“Makes me feel like I belong to you,” Phinks chuckled. He closed his eyes against the shock in Feitan’s face and kissed him hard, tugging one of his legs up around his hips. “You could do anything to me, baby, and I’d probably just thank you.”

“Oh,” Feitan gasped. His entire body was suddenly on fire with arousal, almost as though each inch of his skin had been flayed open and rubbed in salt. He reached for more words but couldn’t find any, wanting to threaten Phinks, to scold him for such an irresponsible statement knowing what Feitan was like, to tell him all the things he really wanted to do to him, but all that came out was a low moan as a mouth connected with his neck and started sucking. “I, Phinks,” he tried again, “Phinks, I want—“

“Yeah, yeah, you wanna get fucked,” Phinks teased. He slid a hand up the leg of Feitan’s shorts and squeezed his thigh as he nipped at his lip. 

Feitan giggled breathlessly and kicked him in the shins. “Yes, and more,” he whispered, “you say anything, what that mean?”

“I mean anything you want, Fei,” Phinks rumbled. He was hardly paying attention, too distracted by the feeling of Feitan in his hands and the promise that he’d soon be hearing the most wonderful way he’d ever heard anyone say his name. He squeaked when he was yanked back by his hair. “Um, what?”

“Anything?” Feitan’s eyes were huge and slightly clouded over with lust. He couldn’t seem to fully close his lips. He watched Phinks’ throat bob as the blonde swallowed nervously and leaned up to lick it. “Dangerous word, anything,” he murmured.

Phinks glanced around the room, trying to figure out if he’d missed something. “How so?”

“Hmmm.” Feitan grinned at him as he tried to come up with something that would scare him off. “What if I say fuck me until pass out?”

“Fuck, that’s a great idea—wait, until who passes out?” Phinks wrapped his arms around Feitan and rolled over, holding him on his lap. “Guess that’s a stupid question. I can obviously go longer than you.” 

Feitan laughed and slapped him across the face. Phinks just sat up and kissed him. Feitan grinned against his mouth and dragged his hair back again. “And if I hit harder?”

“Please do,” Phinks gasped, “c’mon, Fei, thought you didn’t wanna talk?”

“Hmm, so impatient,” Feitan teased. “What if i make you wait?”

Phinks groaned and mindlessly ran his hands under Feitan’s cloak. “And how do you plan to do that, huh? You want it just as bad.”

Feitan smiled and stroked his cheek. “Tie you up, baichi. Make you earn.”

Phinks snorted. “With what? Do you not know how fucking strong I am, Fei? I could—“ His breath hitched as razor-sharp nails dug into the skin just above his jugular. “Okay, good point,” he whispered bashfully. He tried to pull Feitan’s hips across him again but the nails went slightly deeper and he froze.

“I could kill you now,” Feitan whispered.

“I know,” Phinks said quietly. He leaned his neck into Feitan’s extended claw until he felt a warm droplet of blood rolling across his skin. “That’s my favorite thing about you, Feitan.” 

Feitan’s eyebrows leapt up his forehead and he slammed into Phinks again, kissing him as though they were running out of time. He attacked his neck next, sucking on the fresh wound until the blonde moaned before leaving a string of tiny bruises down to his shoulder. His hand found the blonde’s warm cock and started stroking as he traveled lower. Phinks gasped, the sound going higher when Feitan bit down on his nipple to cut off any words. Feitan hummed softly as he kissed the blonde’s hard stomach and ripped away his briefs. He looked up at Phinks and grinned.

“I, holy shit,” Phinks panted, “so that’s—oh, fuck!” His head hit the pillow again as Feitan parted his lips around the tip of his cock and slid lower, still looking up at him. His thoughts were all over the place and just as he was going to laugh for joy he was moaning, succumbing to the feeling of a pierced tongue and hand rotating in opposite directions around him. Phinks finally managed to reach for Feitan’s hair and move it out of his face. The transmuter hummed and Phinks thrust into the sound, desperate for more. “F-Fei,” he gasped, “holy hell, fuck.”

Feitan sucked harder and bobbed his head lower, opening his throat as wide as he could to take all of Phinks’ cock in his mouth at once. He was rewarded with a low moan and hips rocking up into his face. The grip in his hair tightened and he moaned around the blonde’s thick cock, dragging his tongue around slowly until drool spilled out of his lips. He let Phinks keep moving his head. Feitan was already thinking about how to get the answers he wanted, and his first plan was to test what Phinks had said about being able to fuck him until he passed out. He had to see if the blonde could handle the bare minimum of what he wanted to do to him.

Phinks groaned loudly and fucked Feitan’s mouth harder. He cursed under his breath when Feitan gagged and looked up at him through teary eyes, pushing up to his elbows in a small panic. The transmuter just laughed once and then went back to sucking his dick. “Oh my god, Fei,” Phinks moaned, “Jesus Christ, do—didn’t you want to get fucked, I’m—I wanna fuck you!” He gasped as the mouth around him popped off the tip of his cock.

“Baichi,” Feitan giggled, “you think you only go once?” He teasingly slowed the movements of his stroking hand, grinning up at Phinks as drool dribbled down his chin. 

“Fuck, Feitan, you’re so hot,” Phinks whispered. 

Feitan stuck his tongue out and made a lewd face at him. “Is yeth,” he sighed around his open mouth, “or no?”

“To—to what?!”

Phinks jumped slightly as Feitan crawled across his torso, sinking back into the pillow as his blood ran cold. He couldn’t remember what he was supposed to be agreeing to, but his thoughts were already leaning towards saying yes to see if Feitan would smile. 

“Fuck me,” Feitan murmured, “until we can’t move.”

“Oh my god,” Phinks breathed. He pulled Feitan into a sloppy kiss, moaning slightly as the smaller man’s hand wrapped around his cock again. “Yes, please,” he gasped, “yes, yes, yes.” 

Feitan beamed at him and kissed him slowly, delighted by the feeling of the blonde’s tongue against his own. He hoped Phinks understood more from the kiss than he’d be able to say. He hated the idea of Phinks only being something that happened sometimes, hated how sure the blonde seemed that Feitan was the unlucky half of the pairing. Something in Machi’s laughter had broken a final wall in his mind. Big hands palmed his ass and he smiled against Phinks’ mouth, moving down to bite his neck. “Want to taste you,” he whispered, “want to feel my big man cum down my throat.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Phinks gasped weakly. He grabbed Feitan’s shoulders and shoved him lower, hardly able to process anything beyond the need to follow those instructions. He heard a giggle and then his own breathing growing ragged as Feitan sucked him into his mouth again. “Oh, fuck,” Phinks repeated, “Fei, baby, can I—“

Feitan pulled back slowly and smiled at him. “Anything.”

Phinks swore and grabbed his cock, shoving it back into Feitan’s mouth. The transmuter moaned happily and he grunted as he used a fistful of black hair to fuck his face harder. “Christ, Feitan,” he groaned.

“Mmmmhmmm.” 

“Oh, god,” Phinks groaned loudly. Each tiny hungry noise from Feitan was driving him completely insane. Coupled with the way the smaller man was looking at him, Phinks was far closer to the edge than he wanted to be. He swore again as Feitan dug his nails into his ass. His hips seemed to move on their own after that encouragement. Phinks grunted loudly and grabbed both sides of Feitan’s head, ignoring his gagging as he neared his finish. “You wanna taste, babe?”

“Mmhmm! Mmhmm!”

“Fuck!”

Phinks’ head fell back as he came down Feitan’s throat, his hips stuttering into the warm, wet mouth that wouldn’t stop sucking. He sat up and grinned breathlessly. Feitan was smiling back at him, a shock of sweaty black hair going in every direction above a pale face decorated with spit and semen. Phinks let out a low whistle as Feitan dragged his tongue around his lips. 

“Yum,” Feitan said playfully. He crawled up and kissed Phinks hard, ignoring the way the blonde reared away from tasting himself. He parted his lips slowly and insistently until Phinks kissed him back. “Good boy,” he murmured. 

“Aha, huh?” Phinks was bright red. His half-hard cock had twitched slightly at the phrase. He wasn’t sure he was ready to find out what that meant for him. 

Feitan sat back and smiled at him. “You very pink, Phinks,” he teased. He squeaked as the blonde threw him to the side and crouched over him. “I like it,” he admitted quietly.

This just made Phinks blush harder. He started to stammer a retort but gave up and collapsed on top of Feitan, hugging him tightly and trying not to cry. “You, you shut up,” he mumbled into his neck, “I really—fuck, Fei.” 

“Baichi,” Feitan laughed, “what is wrong?”

“You never talk to me this much, and you’re never this nice, and—are you sure Machi patched you up? And your little brain didn’t get rattled around all over the place?” Phinks cradled Feitan’s head and gazed nervously into his eyes. 

Feitan leaned forward and kissed him. “She say take you seriously, so I tell you girly things. Is it weird? I will stop,” he whispered. He grunted when Phinks kissed him again, the force of the kiss slamming into him and knocking their teeth together. The blonde wrapped around him and squeezed his ass. Feitan sighed happily. 

“Feitan,” Phinks murmured into his neck.

“Yes?”

“Earlier, you said I had to earn it, right? What do I need to do, babe? Tell me what to do,” Phinks whispered hungrily, “tell me what to do, Fei. I’ll do it. I’ll do anything you ask, baby.” 

Feitan grinned and kissed his nose. “You  _ will, _ baichi, not now. Just fuck me,” he breathed as he kissed him, “just fuck me, Phinks, please.” 

Phinks whooped and hopped off the bed, scrambling over to their bags to pull out lube. He practically tackled Feitan on his way back. “Can I, uh—turn over,” he whispered. He tore Feitan’s cloak away as the smaller man complied, quickly kissing the backs of his thighs. He made sure to kiss the spider tattoo. Feitan giggled slightly as he dragged his tongue across the legs, but Phinks smacked his ass and the transmuter gasped. “You’re so fucking cute, Fei,” Phinks growled.

Feitan bit back a small squeak when he felt the tongue circling his hole. He slowly clenched the sheets as Phinks’ tongue entered him, trying not to make a sound as his body flared with interest. A big hand squeezed his ass closer and Phinks’ tongue thrust deeper and Feitan gasped. He let another small noise loose when Phinks licked his perineum and pushed back in. 

Phinks grinned and wrapped a hand around Feitan’s cock, stroking it slowly as he ate him out. They’d always rushed through the motions before, usually fucking while standing or half-clothed and racing out the door. The idea of fucking Feitan as long as he physically could was the biggest turn-on Phinks had ever heard. He ran his free hand down his own cock, realizing it was already fully hard again. He hummed happily and rubbed his face around more forcefully.

“Phinks,” Feitan gasped, “I—yes.” He wanted his lover to get on with it, to fuck him already, fuck him so hard he had to beg for him to stop. Instead, Feitan felt like he was melting, like he might never leave this bed so long as Phinks was in it. “Phinks,” he whined again.

“What?”

“Hands, please,” Feitan gasped, “I—more, baichi.”

Phinks chuckled and kissed the base of his spine. “You’re so fuckin greedy, Fei,” he teased as he pressed his thumb against his hole, “I need some time to recover, you know.” He laughed as the smaller man rolled over and glared at him. “What’s that for? You’re—god, you’re so cute, can I, can I kiss you again?”

“Whenever you want,” Feitan giggled. His face burned as he realized what he’d just said. 

Phinks blinked at him. “Did you just say I can always kiss you, Fei?”

“Shut up,” Feitan mumbled. He grabbed Phinks and kissed him quickly, trying to ignore the part of his mind that wanted to tell Phinks that of course he could always kiss Feitan from now on, to please kiss him whenever such a thought occurred to him, if it did. He couldn’t afford to say that: Phinks seemed like he might take him up on the offer and kiss him all the time. Feitan couldn’t help grinning as he imagined Phinks trying to kiss him at inopportune moments. The big fool would probably get distracted in the middle of a job and try to embarrass Feitan in front of a victim.

“Well, can I?” Phinks murmured into his mouth. “Fei? Can... can I kiss you when we’re not fucking?” 

“I, um,” Feitan whispered, “do—do you want that?”

“I really, really do,” Phinks whispered back. He paused and grinned down at Feitan. “I want that so fucking much, Fei, is that okay?” 

Feitan nodded shyly. He started to say something but then Phinks was kissing him again, so slowly and tenderly that his whole body went limp. He touched his lips in shock when Phinks pulled back. “Oh.” 

“C’mere, babe,” Phinks growled, “I wanna fuck that tight little ass.” He grinned as Feitan’s face lit up, dragging his hips closer while he poured lube into his hand. Phinks leaned over Feitan and held his head still with one hand while the other slowly pressed a finger inside of him. “You’re so fucking hot, Feitan,” he whispered. The smaller man just moaned quietly as his mouth fell open. He tried to move to kiss Phinks but the blonde increased the pressure on his neck. “I wanna watch you,” he murmured, “I like seeing your gorgeous fucking face.”

Feitan turned slightly pink and smacked Phinks across the face. He tried to tell him off for complimenting him but Phinks thrust his finger in deeper. “Phi—Phi—“ he moaned vaguely, deciding that he might as well hit him harder if he really wanted to get fucked. Feitan swung his hand back across the blonde’s cheek as hard as he could, screaming when he was rewarded with a second finger suddenly shoved in his ass. “Yes,” he laughed breathlessly, “yes, yes!”

“God, you’re incredible,” Phinks gasped. He released Feitan and kissed him hungrily, moaning as small hands ran through his hair. He curled his fingers and angled his wrist up, wanting to hear Feitan moan again. The body under him shook and thin legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust his hand harder.

“Phinks,” Feitan moaned suddenly, “y-you, ah, ahh, please!”

Phinks grunted and bit down on his shoulder. His cock twitched at the noise Feitan made in response. He scissored his fingers and grinned as Feitan moaned again, twisting his hand slightly to watch the smaller man arch his back. “What was that, Fei? You say something?”

“Fuck me,” Feitan hissed, “fuck me, baichi.” He dug his nails into the blonde’s side and whimpered as a third finger stretched his hole. “Mmm, yes! Oh, god,” he cried. He yanked Phinks into a deep kiss and ground down against his hand. Their teeth crashed together so he just bit down on the blonde’s lip. “Fuck me,” he growled again, “fuck me, oh, fuck, fuck me, PHINKS!”

“God, I could do this all day,” Phinks breathed. He reached blindly for the lube and rolled with his hand still inside Feitan, trying to slick his cock without cutting off the delightful sounds the smaller man was making. “Greedy little fucker,” he chuckled as Feitan’s nails poked into his scalp. He curled around the small frame and pushed into him slowly. “F-fuck, baby,” he groaned, “you’re so—“

“So big,” Feitan whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the blonde’s arm next to his head, spreading his legs wider to take him deeper. “Aha, Phinks—“

“C’mere,” Phinks grunted. He rolled over and tugged Feitan’s hips down, impaling him on his cock. The smaller man let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a scream as their hips slammed together. He rocked up slowly before sinking down again. “Jesus, fuck,” Phinks gasped, “Fei, you’re so hot.”

Feitan smiled vaguely and kept moving, still trying to adjust to how suddenly he’d been filled. He bit back a moan as he slowly raised his hips again. Big hands slid up his sides and his mouth fell open as they pulled him lower, wondering how he’d ever thought he’d be able to give this up. Feitan’s eyes fluttered open as the hands tried to move him faster. “Patience,” he laughed breathlessly, “I like this.”

“Oh,” Phinks mumbled. He went bright red and sat up to kiss Feitan again, cradling his head as their hips slowly rocked together. “You’re always telling me to go harder,” he mumbled bashfully, “I just thought—“

“Ohh,” Feitan gasped. He dug his nails into Phinks’ arms and kissed him slowly, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. Their chests seemed to be melting together as the blonde wrapped his arms around him. “Is nice,” he breathed, “so close to you.”

Phinks grunted emotionally and buried his face in Feitan’s shoulder, caressing his frail body with shaking hands. “Feitan,” he croaked, “Fei, I, oh, yeah.” He gave up on trying to talk and just kissed his neck gently, moaning as Feitan ground down onto his cock. His body was so small in Phinks’ hands, delicate and trembling and unbearably precious. Phinks tried to match his rhythm and carefully squeezed his ass. Slender arms were tangled around his neck, cold fingers in his hair, and each slow rock of Feitan’s hips was accompanied by a slight tug on Phinks’ head. He sank into the transmuter’s mouth and tried to tell him how much this meant to him without wasting any more words. His heart was pounding in his throat. He couldn’t believe how tenderly Feitan was fucking him, how deliberate and blissful he seemed. “Fei,” he tried again, but the word disappeared into a waiting mouth. 

Feitan smiled against Phinks’ lips, entranced by how choked up he obviously was. So his message was coming across, then. Feitan sighed happily and tugged a fistful of blonde hair back hard enough to make Phinks gasp. “So pretty, baichi,” he murmured as he sank down into his lap. He bottomed out with a low hiss and rocked slightly, losing his train of thought as he ground Phinks’ cock against his prostate. He heard a low moan and remembered what he wanted to say. “I, oh, I want,” he gasped, “f-fuck me, harder, Phinks, need you, n-need you.” 

“But I love how cute you are riding my dick like this,” Phinks rumbled in his ear. He bit down on Feitan’s neck and grinned as the smaller man tried to bounce up and down faster. He held Feitan’s hips still in a firm grip. “You really love getting fucked, don’t you, baby? I think, fuck,” he growled, “I think you just keep me around cause you’re a little cockslut, huh, Fei?”

“Yes, baichi,” Feitan whined. He wriggled his hips and stuck his tongue out at the blonde. “Only slut for you,” he said experimentally, “only want your big cock in me, always.” He squealed as Phinks tackled him onto his back and slammed into him. “Ahaha, oh,” he gasped, “fuck me fuck me FUCK ME!” 

“Fuck, Fei,” Phinks grunted, “why haven’t you ever said that before?” 

Feitan just laughed breathlessly and slapped him across the face, wanting to see if he’d go faster. He yelped as Phinks did. Feitan’s arms fell loose from the blonde’s as he was fucked and he was only conscious of his legs as they existed in Phinks’ hands, tugged up around the broad torso and bruising under thick fingers. His cock throbbed. He could feel precum dripping onto his stomach with each thrust into his hole. Feitan moaned loudly and arched his back. A hand wrapped around his cock and he grabbed Phinks’ head and kissed him passionately, biting down on his lip as he gazed into his eyes. 

Phinks grinned wildly and tugged on Feitan’s cock. “Lef go,” he chuckled, “I—fuck, OW!” Blood splattered from his lip across Feitan’s pale face as the smaller man giggled. Phinks just growled and fucked him as hard as he could, panting out a vague laugh when the grin fell off of Feitan’s lips and was replaced by a desperate cry and claws in his back. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned, “you like that, huh?”

“Ahaha,” Feitan babbled. The metallic smell of blood was filling his nostrils and a cock was filling his ass and all he could think was  _ Phinks Phinks Phinks _ so he just clawed at him and succumbed to the desire burning in his stomach. The hand was back on his cock and he mewled desperately. 

“Fei, baby,” Phinks grunted as he stood up. He dragged Feitan to the edge of the bed and plunged into him slowly, angling up to ram directly against his prostate with each thrust. He kept stroking his cock as the transmuter’s back arched up again. Feitan’s muscles were trembling and clenching in his hands with each vague, hungry noise and motion of his hips. “Feitan, I love when you cum on my dick, baby, you feel so fucking good,” he growled softly. Phinks bent over to kiss Feitan again, grinning when he realize the smaller man was a bit too close to finishing to focus on something like that. “Feitan, I love you,” he whispered in his ear, “I love you, babe, I love you.”

Feitan’s eyes rolled as he came, spurting hot cum across both of their bodies with a vague, wordless cry as his brain shut down. Phinks groaned and started fucking him harder again. Feitan’s eyes flew open and he slapped Phinks across the face as hard as he could, completely terrified by what had just happened. “Phinks,” he hissed as he gasped for air, “the fuck?”

“Christ,” Phinks grunted. He flipped Feitan over and rammed into him hard, chasing his own orgasm as the small spasms continued around his cock. He twisted Feitan’s arms behind his back and held him up as though he was fucking a toy, barely conscious of the tiny man’s weight in his arms. “Fuck, Fei,” he groaned, “I’m gonna cum, fuck, I love you, fuck!” His hips stuttered and he dropped Feitan to the bed again as he came, pounding into him a few more times before he collapsed on top of him. He kissed the pile of sweaty black hair and pulled out, flopping onto his back with a low whistle.

Feitan smacked him again. “PHINKS!”

“I, yeah, gimme a sec, babe, I can go again,” Phinks panted.

“IDIOT! WHY!”

Phinks blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. “Huh?” 

Feitan was shivering, wrapped entirely in a sheet and glaring at Phinks. “Idiot,” he hissed again, “what wrong with you, Phinks?! Why say—why?!”

“Oh,” Phinks said quietly. His face went bright red as he realized he’d been saying some of that out loud. Feitan rarely called him an idiot in the common tongue. He groaned and reached for him. “I didn’t—“

Feitan swatted his hand away with a panicked squeak. “That is—that is—“ he stammered, “Phinks, you idiot!” He wasn’t sure why it scared him so much that the big sap had said something like that. Perhaps it was more the fact that he’d actually orgasmed at the sound of the words whispered in his ear. “I not—love not real, idiot,” he snarled. 

Phinks’ face fell and he scooted back against the wall. “Yeah,” he said vaguely, though his voice barely made it past his lips. He shook his head slowly and sighed. “Sorry, Fei, dunno what came over me, you’re right, it’s, it’s just a stupid word, anyways,” he mumbled. He cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced over at his friend. “Are we um, should we clean up, then?”

Feitan just shook his head vaguely and pulled the sheet tighter around his body, trying to cover more of his face. “Wanted—wanted more, but—Why say,” he asked again, “why say that, Phinks?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say to that, Feitan,” Phinks said quietly. He slid from the bed and started towards the bathroom. He paused, turning back with a small smirk. “Why’d you cum when I said it, huh?”

Feitan shrieked a curse and leapt at him, hitting him square in the jaw before he fell to the floor on his shaky legs. “I—FUCK YOU! DIE!” He screamed as he tried to drag himself up.

“You don’t mean that,” Phinks chuckled, “you’re mad cause you—OW!” His legs were swept from under him and he crashed to the floor with a shout, groaning as he tried to sit up. Something cold and sharp pressed against his throat. “Fei?”

“Shut up,” Feitan snarled as he crawled across his body. He’d grabbed a knife from his cloak, but his hand was shaking as he held the blade to Phinks’ throat. One flick of his wrist and this problem would be out of his hair. Sure, he’d be kicked out of the spiders, or probably killed, but at least he wouldn’t have to deal with having feelings anymore. He pressed the blade deeper until he drew blood. “S-shut up,” he repeated as Phinks stared up at him. The look in the blonde’s eyes was making him feel insane. His spent cock twitched with interest. He ground down on Phinks’ thigh, biting back a desperate moan, and glared at him, furious that he’d interrupted this experiment with his emotional outburst.

Phinks made a kissy face and grabbed Feitan’s hips, flipping him onto the ground with a low growl. The knife fell away from his throat as he slammed Feitan’s wrists down. The smaller man giggled. “Listen, Fei,” Phinks panted, “if you wanted me to keep fucking you, you could’ve just asked.” He pushed his half-hard cock back into Feitan’s ass, groaning slightly at the sensitivity. “You know I like it when you threaten me, babe,” he growled as he rocked his hips, “and you told me to go until someone passes out, and I just know you can’t handle more times than me, can you?” 

“You—bastard,” Feitan snickered. It was hard to resist giving in. He dug his claws into the blonde’s face and shoved his head back. The cock inside him kept moving. He moaned. “Phinks, we need talk now, I, oh, oh god, m-more,” he sighed vaguely. He shook his head and tried to focus. He curled his legs under Phinks’ torso and kicked him as hard as he could. The blonde fell back on his ass with a low chuckle.

“More, or talk? Which one, baby?” Phinks teased as he crawled back. He reached for Feitan again and got slashed across the arm. “FUCK! FUCK, OKAY, JESUS, FEITAN!”

Feitan panted anxiously as he tried to remember that he totally did want to talk and wasn’t in fact desperate to be filled again. “Baichi,” he whispered, gesturing at himself, “how can you love... how?”

Phinks was sucking on his bleeding arm. He glanced up, confused. “Whaddya mean? I just do,” he mumbled, “always have, I guess.” 

“What?!”

“Yeah,” Phinks said gruffly. He swallowed hard and tore a piece of the sheets away to wrap the wound. “I’m sorry, Fei, I should’ve stopped,” he mumbled bashfully, “that was really—“

“No, no, we not done, but I have question,” Feitan sighed. He waved his hand dismissively and crawled a bit closer, cocking his head as he looked at his friend. Phinks had always been in love with him? That didn’t make any sense. He paused a few inches from his face and searched his eyes anxiously. “I... Phinks?”

“Yeah?”

“That very stupid,” Feitan whispered. He reached a hand out and stroked Phinks’ cock absentmindedly. The blonde grinned at him. “You look very stupid,” Feitan continued quietly, “biggest fool in world, I think.”

Phinks leered at him. “Oh, the biggest?”

“Fuck me,” Feitan whispered. He kissed Phinks slowly, trying to erase the words he’d said. “Fuck me like you hate me.” 

“Dunno how,” Phinks grunted as he pawed at him, “but I can fuck your brains out, if that’s what you want.”

“Mmm,” Feitan sighed as Phinks pushed into him again. He clutched his hair and sank lower, rocking slowly as he focused on the feeling of being filled. Big hands roamed across his body and he kissed Phinks again. “Phinks,” he gasped.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Why, why say that?” Feitan whimpered the words as Phinks lay him down on the floor and thrust deep inside him.

“That I love you?”

Feitan moaned softly and nodded.

Phinks grinned and tugged Feitan’s legs around his waist as he knelt awkwardly on the carpet. He started moving his hips faster, already getting hard again as he watched the smaller man struggle with his desires. “Cause I do,” he grunted, “I love you, Feitan, I could, fuck, I love when you, ungh, kill someone, how you don’t even blink, and, fuck, you’re really smart, know so much, you can, you can steal anything.” He grunted again and held Feitan up to fuck him harder. Feitan felt like a rag doll in his hands, but he gave Phinks a lopsided grin and threw his arms over his shoulders. Phinks kissed his neck. “I feel crazy when you look at me,” he continued in a low voice, “cause all I can think about is how badly I want you, and how that makes me the biggest fuckin, aha, idiot in the world, cause you’ll probably just torture, torture me for the rest of our lives, but I don’t, I don’t care, babe, it’s all worth it, fuck, okay, I need—I need the bed, Fei, my legs are gonna give out.” 

Feitan kissed him hungrily and reached for the bed without untangling his legs. Phinks groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and thrust back into him. “More,” Feitan moaned, “more, baichi, fuck me harder.” 

“Christ, Feitan, you’re so fucking sexy it’s unbelievable,” Phinks growled, “you’re the hottest person, fuck, I’ve ever seen, Christ, baby, my dick feels like it’s on fire, god, you’re so hot, kiss me, please kiss me—“

“Don’t stop,” Feitan pleaded as he reached up. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years,” Phinks groaned, “I told you already, I wanna die for you.”

Feitan yanked Phinks into an aggressive kiss and flipped him over, rocking his hips down as best he could as he tore their mouths apart. “Phinks,” he mumbled, “watch.”

Phinks grunted in confusion but sat up slightly to watch. His mouth fell open stupidly as Feitan leaned back and started stroking himself. “Damn,” the blonde whistled softly. Feitan grinned at him and fucked himself harder, letting out an obscene moan as his leaking cock twitched in his hand. 

“All I think of, when I, do this,” Feitan gasped, “is you.” 

“Holy fuck,” Phinks croaked. He reached for Feitan but was swatted away. 

“So strong,” Feitan continued breathily, “c-can, fuck, kill me, maybe.” He laughed as Phinks jerked towards him, slapping a hand across the insulted frown on his red face. Phinks bucked up into him and he moaned. “I, aha, oh, I not good, words, Phinks, more!”

Phinks growled and crushed him in a bear hug as he tugged him lower. He rolled and flipped Feitan under him, thrusting as hard as he could. He tried to grunt something but he was too far gone, losing his train of thought in the dizzying squeals and high moans Feitan was letting out. He settled for grabbing a fistful of black hair and biting down hard on his shoulder. Feitan cried a strange curse in his native language and arched into him. Phinks growled and bit down harder, going until he tasted blood and felt Feitan clenching desperately around him. “Fuck,” he spat, “fuck, baby, I love you!”

“Ahaha,” Feitan laughed vaguely. His eyes wouldn’t stay open anymore. All he could do was keep stroking himself and rock his hips back and let his tongue fall out of his mouth with each hungry, rasping noise that escaped from his throat. A big hand wrapped around his own and he moaned something in the shape of Phinks’ name.

“Yeah?” Phinks grunted. He tugged harder, keeping his other arm wrapped around Feitan’s chest to hold him close as he fucked him. It seemed like his body was about to burst into flames from how far he was pushing it. He could feel blood seeping from his wounded hand and the scratches in his sides and his body aching to heal itself and it just made him go faster, made him all the more desperate to make sure Feitan came first. “Fei, I love your voice,” he murmured as he tried to focus on hitting his prostate, “it’s the sexiest, fuck, thing I’ve ever heard, baby, when you say my name.”

“Phiiiiinks,” Feitan cried. He’d never tried to push himself to cum more than once and he felt like he was about to explode. His legs were trembling violently. He tried to say the blonde’s name again but the arm around his chest tightened and cut him off. He gasped for breath and twitched unconsciously. 

“I love you,” Phinks grunted, “I love you so much, baby, cum for me, I wanna feel it, fuck.”

Feitan’s whole body shook as he came across the bed, a low shriek in his native language escaping through his throat. He couldn’t feel his arms anymore. He dug his claws into the bicep across his throat and moaned. Somewhere inside his body a cock was still thrusting in and out of him, still using him to get off, and somewhere else there were hands, and on some third burning patch of skin a wet mouth was panting hungrily, but he could barely tell the difference between any of those sensations, lost as he was in the feeling of all of it at once. Feitan’s face hit the sheets but he didn’t notice. He didn’t hear what Phinks roared as he came, he barely felt the big body collapse on top of him, and he only realized it was over when all of the weight on top of him disappeared and he managed to open his eyes. 

“Phinks?”

“Oh god, Fei, I can’t,” Phinks croaked. His legs twitched vaguely and he grimaced. “If... if you really want me to,” he whispered pitifully.

Feitan managed to gasp out a laugh. “P-please, no,” he breathed, “no more.” His eyes fell shut again and he curled on his side, trying to settle his racing heart. 

“Thank god,” Phinks groaned. His head hit the pillow and he fell asleep instantly, snoring as soon as his eyes closed. Feitan smiled sleepily and inched closer to him. He watched Phinks’ chest rising and falling, watched the sweat pouring through his own dried cum and the deep red scratches and smiled as he sweetly pressed his lips to the blonde’s arm. 

“Mine,” Feitan hummed as he passed out. 


	4. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phinks and Feitan take a bath and talk about feelings some more, but their plans are interrupted by a snitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of violence in here

Phinks woke up an hour later, grunting painfully as every muscle in his body attempted to flex and relax all at once. He felt like he’d run the length of the highway. He dragged a hand down his face and took a deep breath before noticing the soft black hair dancing across his skin and peeking down to see Feitan curled against him with his head halfway on his chest. Phinks blushed hard. “Oh my god,” he whispered, “you’re so cute.” He wrapped his arms protectively around Feitan and gently kissed the top of his head. The smaller man stirred.

“Baichi, clean up,” Feitan mumbled. He snuggled closer to Phinks and smiled lazily. “Everything hurt, take care of me.”

“Fei,” Phinks breathed. His throat suddenly constricted and he crushed Feitan in a hug, trying to hold back tears as the smaller man squeaked in protest. 

“Phinks!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Phinks mumbled, “okay, let’s go.”

He stumbled out of the bed and groaned as his feet hit the floor. Feitan giggled at the sound of Phinks thudding down to his knees.

“Okay?”

“Gimme, gimme a second,” Phinks gasped. He cursed under his breath and pushed himself up, reaching for Feitan. The smaller man tilted towards him slowly and gave him a lazy smile. “You’re so beautiful, Fei,” Phinks sighed. 

Feitan turned pink and covered his face with both hands. “Shut up.” 

“It’s true,” Phinks chuckled. He pulled Feitan closer and kissed the backs of his hands until they shifted and he could kiss him on the lips. “Mmm, hi,” he murmured.

“Shut up,” Feitan mumbled again. He squeaked as Phinks scooped him up, clinging tightly to his neck as they staggered through the room. He pressed against his warm chest and smiled shyly.

The water ran over the wound on Phinks’ hand and he cursed under his breath, jerking backwards. He and Feitan were both curled in the peeling bathtub, occasionally scrubbing each other clean, but mostly just soaking. “I’m sorry I kept going, by the way,” he mumbled bashfully, “that was pretty fucked of me, I should’ve checked, and—“

“I wanted,” Feitan murmured, “was fun, baichi.” He sank into the water and tucked himself between Phinks’ powerful legs. “This nice,” he whispered shyly. 

Phinks excitedly squeezed Feitan with all four of his limbs. “REALLY?! Oh my god, Fei, this makes me soooo fuckin’ happy, you—“

“Get off,” Feitan laughed as he tried to slip free. He tightened his grip around a fresh bruise on the blonde’s arm and ducked into the water as it was yanked back.

“Hey,” Phinks whined. He tugged Feitan back up and was rewarded with a spout of water in his face. “HEY!”

Feitan snickered and splashed him. His next laugh turned into a watery yelp as Phinks grabbed his legs and wrenched them into the air. Feitan came up smiling as the hands on his wrists loosened. “So gentle,” he gurgled teasingly. Water came out of his nose as he snorted and he covered his face, suddenly mortified that Phinks was seeing so much of him. He drew his knees to his chest and inched back.

“You’re the cutest motherfucker I’ve ever seen,” Phinks chuckled. He shifted through the tub so fast that water soared onto the floor, though the slap of it hitting the tile was drowned out by his crazed laugh. He hugged Feitan fiercely and kissed the top of his head. “It’s really cool that I get to kiss you, Fei,” he mumbled into his wet hair, “I appreciate it. I love you.” 

“Phinks,” Feitan hissed coldly. He felt unexpectedly numb all over, terrified by how raw Phinks seemed in front of him, and how much he wanted to kiss him for it. The water sloshed around him again and he jumped slightly. 

Phinks nodded and sat back. “Sorry, Fei,” he said quietly, “you done?”

“I—“ Feitan looked up at Phinks and tried to come up with a response. His mouth opened and closed uselessly. He managed to shake his head. “No, no, I—still, so odd,” he tittered nervously, “is nice to be warm, near you, I—I not—I mean...” Feitan scrambled out of the tub and wrapped himself in multiple towels, sinking to his knees on the bath mat with a relieved sigh. “Yes,” he whispered, “kiss me more.” 

Phinks frowned in confusion. “Wait, what?”

Feitan shrugged awkwardly and reached for him, pulling him into a slow kiss. He could feel Phinks frowning and laughed. “I do not know,” he giggled, “all confuses me, too.” 

“You drive me crazy, you know that?”

“Good,” Feitan whispered. He picked up the blonde’s injured hand and kissed it gently. “Sorry,” he murmured, “too much.”

Phinks shrugged. “Maybe I’m just losing my mind, but it was kinda hot. I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who can manage to beat me up,” he chuckled drily. He winced as Feitan tentatively pressed a finger against the wound. “Okay, please don’t do that.” 

“I no able to walk,” Feitan murmured after a moment. He smiled shyly at Phinks and laid his head on the edge of the tub. “Seem we must stay longer, then.”

“I’d like that,” Phinks said quietly. He pressed his lips to Feitan’s brow and dragged himself out of the tub. “Um... by the way, should we—“

“More words?”

Phinks blushed and looked away as he wrapped a towel around his waist. “It’s just that, um,” he stammered, “you, you forgot to burn me this time.” He poked the line of scars on his arm and gave Feitan a lopsided grin. “Though I guess I have a lot of injuries already.”

Feitan giggled and pulled the towels tighter around his shivering frame. “You very stupid, Phinks,” he snickered. “Keep asking for pain.”

“Yeah, well, I lo—I like you, and you like it,” Phinks said defensively. He shifted his weight awkwardly and wondered if he should admit that he was still thinking about how Feitan would make him “earn” sex. 

“I want food,” Feitan yawned. He grinned as Phinks rolled his eyes. “And carry,” he added, “no more legs on me.”

“You’re a lazy little bastard, you know that?”

“But you love me,” Feitan whispered shyly.

Phinks grinned and picked him up, crashing their faces together in a clumsy kiss. “Oh yeah?”

“Shut up,” Feitan mumbled, “is still stupid.”

——————

Phinks drummed his fingers impatiently as he stared across the counter at the fry cook. The kid kept shooting him anxious looks every few seconds, and he’d already burned one of the burgers so badly that he’d started a second one for free. Phinks rolled his eyes and checked his phone. Nothing. He looked around the diner, wondering why it was so empty during the dinner hours. The only other patrons were in the same uniforms as the kid manning the stove. Phinks frowned as one of them met his gaze and then looked away, trembling slightly. He swore under his breath and looked back at the cook.

“You done yet? I’m pretty hungry, man.”

“J-just another m-minute, s-sir,” the kid stammered. He glanced out the window and put his hand directly on the stove in his distraction, letting out a sharp screech as he ran to the sink.

Phinks’ frown deepened. He searched out the window, but the parking lot was just as empty as it had been when he arrived, if a bit deeper into the sunset. He took a few steps towards the door.

“It’s, it’s almost ready,” the cook said nervously. 

“Cool,” Phinks replied slowly. He scratched the bandages on his wounded arm, absentmindedly surrounding it with aura just in case. His skin crawled as the healing sped up. He rolled both shoulders and looked back at the rest of the staff. Two of them had been whispering, but they stopped the second they met his eyes. Phinks sighed. “I really wanted that burger,” he grumbled to himself. A siren wailed in the distance and he sighed again. “Your soup was really good, by the way,” he said to the cook, “real shame you just did that.”

The kid squeaked fearfully as Phinks hopped over the counter and stormed towards him. “I didn’t—it wasn’t me,” he sobbed, “there’s a reward, the boss—urk!”

Phinks snapped his neck and hopped back into the restaurant, tearing through the remaining staff in under a minute. He grumbled angrily to himself as he shoveled a bunch of food into a bag and strode out into the parking lot. The flashing lights of the cop car were much closer now. He groaned and jogged back to the motel, slamming the door behind him.

“They called the cops, are we running or staying?”

“Hmm?” Feitan looked up from his book and shrugged. “Did you get food?”

Phinks chuckled and tossed him the bag. “So we’re staying, then?”

“Do they know where we are?”

“Dunno.” Phinks looked out the window as the squad cars pulled in front of the diner, chuckling slightly when one of the cops stumbled back out and vomited on the sidewalk. “Pussy,” he snorted, “there was hardly any blood!” 

Feitan snickered and held up a half-cooked burger. “Phinks, you not let them finish?”

“I was running out of time,” the enhancer whined. He clenched his injured fist and tried to focus his aura over the wound. It just itched like crazy. “Ughhh, gimme some fries,” he grumbled, “you think that clerk remembers us?”

“Handsome blonde giant and tiny man? Yes,” Feitan laughed. 

Phinks grinned and flopped down on the bed, shoving some fries into his mouth. “Aww, you think I’m handsome?”

“No,” Feitan teased. He looked over at the window again and narrowed his eyes. “Check again,” he murmured, “hear feet.”

Phinks sighed and walked back to the window, slipping a finger under the curtain. “Ah, shit. Yeah, they’re coming up the stairs. Whaddya wanna do, Fei? Feel like skewering some pork?”

“Hmmm,” Feitan hummed. He shifted his legs experimentally, still a bit too sore to do his best work. He shot Phinks a playful smirk. “Protect me,” he giggled, “my big, strong man.” He squeaked as Phinks tackled him in an aggressive kiss. “Phinks!”

“You got it, babe,” Phinks growled. He felt like he was ten feet tall. He jumped out onto the balcony and leapt into the parking lot, cackling wildly as an officer fired blindly after him. Phinks ran circles around his pursuers. The first man who ran at him received a punch directly through the chest, spraying blood across the horrified faces of his colleagues. Phinks chuckled and snapped their necks before the screams made it out of their throats. He ducked into the office and twisted the clerk’s head off, angrily muttering about how he’d really been looking forward to relaxing this evening. His legs ached from his earlier rounds with Feitan as he bounded up the stairs after a rogue cop headed for their room. Phinks laughed loudly at the memory, drawing the doomed man’s attention. “Say hi,” he laughed as he smashed the guy’s face into the window. Feitan grinned at him behind the glass. Phinks blew him a kiss and hopped down to the squad car, yanking out the radio just in case. He strode up to the room and lit a cigarette outside. Feitan appeared in the door. 

“So slow,” Feitan teased. He walked over and took the cigarette from Phinks.

“Fuck off! You sat on your pretty little ass and didn’t do a damn thing,” Phinks laughed. He ruffled Feitan’s hair playfully and reached into his pocket for a handkerchief, wiping his hands clean of blood. “Clerk’s dead. Wanna steal a cruiser?”

Feitan giggled and passed the cigarette back. “And costume?”

“Oh, definitely,” Phinks chuckled.


	5. Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road head in a stolen cop car, anyone?

Feitan yawned and stretched his legs up on the dash of the stolen police car, closing his eyes as the setting sun warmed his skin. They’d been driving for hours already. A few horns honked angrily and Feitan crossed his arms, tired of hearing the sounds of this unmoving traffic jam. He hummed softly to himself and cracked an eye at Phinks. The blonde was still sporting a bloodstained police officer’s uniform, though he wore the shirt unbuttoned and the cap sideways. Feitan giggled sleepily. “How long left? Hungry,” he mumbled.

“There’re some restaurants off one of the next exits, but nobody’s fuckin’ moving,” Phinks sighed. He leaned an elbow on the wheel and looked glumly at Feitan. “I hate driving.”

“Mmm. Yes, not moving,” Feitan murmured absentmindedly. He turned his head just enough to smile at the blonde, suddenly feeling strangely content to keep sitting in traffic. “No matter,” he yawned, “nice nap for me.” 

Phinks rolled his eyes as Feitan snuggled into his seat again. “Whatever, man,” he grunted. He sighed heavily and slumped over the steering wheel, pouting out at the long line of unmoving cars. It inched forwards. He tilted his foot slightly and sighed again as he came back to a stop. He tried the radio for the third time that hour and groaned loudly as it spat static into the air. “We should’ve stolen a normal car,” he grumbled.

“Mmm, but officer Phinks is sexy,” Feitan snickered. He leaned over to kiss the rolled-up sleeve of the blonde’s stolen uniform and grinned at him. “Is he arresting thief, or is he crooked cop, hmm?”

“Huh? Oh—oh,” Phinks laughed, glancing down at his ridiculous outfit. He winked playfully at Feitan and flexed an arm. “What do you think, Fei? Should I toss you in the back and throw some cuffs on you?”

“Hmmm,” Feitan hummed. He slid a hand down Phinks’ thigh and squeezed lightly. “Poor officer Phinks, blackmailed by pretty thief to escape the law,” he giggled, “maybe I handcuff you and do what I want!”

“Heh, sounds good to me,” Phinks chuckled. He flinched as Feitan’s hand climbed higher on his thigh. “I’m—I’m still driving, Fei, we can do your weird roleplay once I get to the exit,” he grunted nervously.

Feitan snickered and knelt over the seat, kissing the blonde’s neck as he ran his palm between his legs. “Mmm, so bored,” he teased, “what does big, strong policeman do if I keep touching?”

“Um, he crashes the car, probably,” Phinks stammered. Feitan’s mouth pulled softly at his neck and he groaned. “Fei—“

“Then focus, baichi,” Feitan murmured, “eyes on road.” He undid the blonde’s belt with a nimble flick of his wrist and slid his hand into his pants, rubbing his soft cock through his boxers as he kissed up to his jaw. “Mmm, such a nice cock, such a pretty boy,” he purred.

“Christ, Fei,” Phinks rasped. His foot twitched on the gas and the car jerked forwards before he slammed the brake again. Feitan just snickered and squeezed his cock. Phinks tried taking a deep breath and quickly cracked a window, gulping down the dusty air. His heart was pounding. And, as much as he didn’t want to acknowledge it, his dick was getting pretty hard. Feitan’s tongue piercing slowly traced his earlobe. Phinks grit his teeth. “Feitan, this is insane,” he hissed.

“Why? Cars not move,” Feitan whispered playfully. He gently tugged the blonde’s earlobe with his teeth and cupped his balls into his fingers, pulling and caressing the sensitive organs as Phinks’ breathing grew more unsteady. Feitan nipped his ear again and slowly blew a tiny gust of air through his hair. “Need you ready to fuck me, baichi,” he breathed, “mmm, with nice, big cock, so hard for me.”

Phinks inhaled sharply and stared fixedly over the dash. He couldn’t help spreading his legs a bit, though. A slender finger dragged up the length of his cock and slipped into his boxers and he grabbed Feitan’s wrist, hissing, “FEI—“

“Hmm?”

“Fei, you—I—gah,” Phinks gasped. A car honked behind them and he jumped, quickly slamming down on the gas once more. Feitan giggled and flung his arms around his neck as Phinks hit the brakes. “Feitan, this is—seriously insane,” he tried again.

Feitan snickered again and pressed his palm to the blonde’s chest, sloppily mouthing his way down his cheek to his neck. He slowly slid his hand lower. “You afraid?”

“Of crashing the car with my dick out?! Yes,” Phinks grumbled. Feitan’s hand slipped back into his pants and he groaned softly, unconsciously shifting his legs a bit wider again. The transmuter hummed in his ear and playfully squeezed his cock through his boxers, running his hand slowly up its length as though measuring it. Phinks took another deep breath. He removed one hand from the steering wheel and draped it behind the passenger seat. “I—I guess we’re not really moving,” he whispered vaguely.

“Mmmhmm.”

“But I—oh,” Phinks gasped. Feitan’s finger was inside his boxers again, teasingly pressing into his slit. The transmuter kissed his shoulder and slowly wrapped his hand around his cock. Phinks groaned and slid a bit lower in his seat, shuffling his thighs further apart. Feitan’s hand moved up and then back down, carefully, as though they had all the time in the world. He giggled as Phinks bit down on his lip.

“Mmm, I love you, baichi,” he purred, “let me suck your cock, please?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Phinks groaned. 

Feitan snickered and shoved Phinks’ pants lower, tugging his cock free as he nipped his earlobe. The blonde took another sharp breath and Feitan laughed. “Mm, fuck me? You promise?”

“Fei,” Phinks said weakly, “not fair, you—you can’t say you love me just to—“

“I do what I want,” Feitan whispered. He stroked Phinks a bit faster, cutting off his protests with a frustrated groan. Phinks glanced down and Feitan yanked his hand back. “Eyes on road, Mr. Officer,” he teased.

“Fucking—oh my god,” Phinks mumbled. The cars ahead of them started moving again and he shoved his erection back into his pants, jolting forwards as Feitan giggled. Traffic seemed to be clearing up. Feitan’s wandering hands tugged at his waistband again and he jumped. “Fei! We’re moving again, you—“

“Don’t care,” Feitan breathed.

Phinks squeaked vaguely as Feitan bent over and kissed his crotch, jerking the wheel slightly before straightening it back out. The mouth between his legs opened wider. He groaned. “Feitan, this is—“

“Mmmm,” Feitan hummed into his pants. He sucked lightly on the fabric, giggling to himself as Phinks’ legs twitched. The car screeched to a stop again and his head smacked against the steering wheel. “Watch—“

“Shut the fuck up,” Phinks growled. 

“Feh, careful,” Feitan snickered, “I have knife here, you know.”

Phinks jumped as a blade poked the inside of his thigh. “FEITAN!”

“Teasing,” Feitan giggled.

“NOT FUNNY!”

Feitan rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde’s stomach, slipping the knife back into his sleeve. He knelt up on the seat and pulled Phinks’ cock out again. “Mmm, what to do now?”

“Fei—what? Just—Jesus,” Phinks stammered. He looked around anxiously and shrank lower in his seat as another driver looked back. “Fei, people can see us,” he hissed.

“How nice for them,” Feitan giggled. He sat back on his seat and rummaged around in his bag, pulling out a hair tie and some lube. Phinks stared at him like he’d gone crazy. Feitan beamed. “What?”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Hair too long, baichi,” Feitan laughed. He shoved his hair into a messy ponytail and gave the blonde a quick kiss before shucking his pants off. The car jumped another few feet and he laughed. “Don’t crash,” he teased.

Phinks swallowed hard and dragged his gaze back to the road. The car ahead of them was packed with teenagers in soccer uniforms, all of whom seemed to be screaming at each other. He heard a soft gasp and glanced over at Feitan again. “JESUS, FEI!”

“Hmm? Can’t, aha, tease, and not be ready,” Feitan giggled, pushing a slim finger deeper into his ass. He bent over the seats again and kissed Phinks’ leg as he fingered himself. “Mmph!”

“Fei, oh my god,” Phinks whispered. The transmuter grinned up at him beneath stray black locks and then lost his focus, biting down on his lip as he squeezed Phinks’ thigh. Phinks couldn’t tear his eyes away from Feitan’s finger slowly probing his swaying ass. He swallowed nervously. The car next to them started moving again. “Shit, Fei, people—“

“So? Not my problem,” Feitan laughed breathlessly. He arched his back awkwardly as he moved his hand a bit faster, wishing they weren’t still driving so Phinks could help. He clutched the blonde’s leg tightly as he rubbed against his prostate.

“Feitan,” Phinks croaked, “Feitan, I have to hit the gas again.”

“Mmph,” Feitan grunted. The car rolled forwards and he giggled as his body crashed into the dashboard, swinging his hips back forcefully to keep from falling out of his seat. As soon as they stopped moving he wrapped his free hand around Phinks’ cock. “Don’t crash, baichi,” he teased again.

Phinks gasped vaguely as the warm metal on Feitan’s tongue traced the tip of his cock, trying to keep himself from looking down. His partner’s warm mouth slowly enveloped him and his head jerked back against his seat. “Fei, oh my god,” he mumbled.

“Mmmm.”

“Fuck,” Phinks rasped. He gripped the back of the passenger seat tightly and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, anxiously looking around to see if there were any cops nearby. Feitan moaned into his cock and he jumped slightly. “I—“

“Fuck,” Feitan gasped, popping up for air. He’d shoved a second finger inside himself a bit prematurely and was now rocking his hips hard, leaning back on his knees as he tried to adjust. His other hand stayed wrapped around Phinks’ cock. He blinked rapidly and grinned at the blonde, noticing the way his eyes were darting everywhere but their bodies. “What?”

“What if a cop sees us? We could—“ 

“Baichi,” Feitan laughed, “you forget, we are pigs now!” He tugged the lapel of Phinks’ stolen uniform and kissed his cheek, grunting quietly as he drove his fingers deeper. “Mmph, fuck, Phinks,” he whined.

Phinks dug his short nails into the steering wheel and closed his eyes as Feitan bent over his lap again. “Fei—“

“Eyes on road, baichi!” 

“Ah, shit,” Phinks hissed. He pressed the gas as gently as he could and tried not to react when he felt Feitan’s mouth wrap around him again. His hips bucked up anyways. The steering wheel jerked to the side and Phinks grabbed it with both hands, cursing loudly as he slammed to a stop. “FUCK, FEI!”

“Mmmmph,” Feitan chuckled around his cock. He bobbed his head lower, opening his mouth wide as he spread his own legs apart. “Mmm!”

“Oh, my god,” Phinks squeaked. He spotted an exit and exhaled what felt like a lifetime of air from his lungs. “Fei, there’s an exit, want me—“

“Mmhmm,” Feitan hummed. He sucked the full length of Phinks’ cock into his throat and lapped his tongue around it, thrilled by the way the blonde’s hips twitched towards him. A heavy hand landed on his bunched-up cloak and he pulled back to look up. “What?”

“Just touchin’ you,” Phinks mumbled bashfully. 

“Gay,” Feitan laughed. He lowered his head again only to pop back up as Phinks’ hand caressed his ass. “Baichi,” he murmured, “my arm hurt.”

Phinks rolled his eyes and slid his palm up Feitan’s thigh, gently tugging his fingers free. He slowly pushed one of his own into Feitan as the smaller man grinned. “You’re a fucking slut, you know that?”

“Mmm, mm, I love you,” Feitan moaned, rocking his hips back eagerly. The car started moving and he squeaked in shock, clinging to Phinks with both hands as the blonde’s thick finger shoved deeper. “Phinks!”

“Just—fuck,” Phinks groaned. He craned his neck at the rear view mirrors and slammed his head against the seat. “FUCK! I can’t get over!”

Feitan giggled and flicked his tongue across the tip of his cock. “Sirens,” he snickered. He took Phinks’ cock back in his mouth before the blonde had a chance to figure out what he meant, humming happily as he sucked hard.

“Fuuuuck,” Phinks moaned. His thoughts seemed to slow to a stop as Feitan’s warm mouth slid up and down faster. He shook his head and tried to focus. “Sirens? Oh, sirens,” he gasped excitedly. He ripped his hand away from Feitan and poked a few buttons on the dash, struggling to concentrate on which knob did what as the transmuter gagged on his cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck—HERE!”

The sirens blared and both men flinched, unused to hearing them at such proximity. Feitan popped his head up as Phinks tugged on his hair. “What?”

“I—need to concentrate for a sec,” Phinks grunted. He twisted around to check behind them and laughed as he realized everyone else was moving out of their way, yanking the wheel to the side as Feitan giggled. “Damn, being cops kinda rocks,” he chuckled.

“Mm,” Feitan hummed. He was still stroking Phinks’ cock, sprawled across the front seats lazily as the blonde maneuvered towards the exit. He kissed his stomach playfully. “Baichi—AH!”

Phinks laughed loudly as he swung the cruiser around, darting across three lanes of traffic with Feitan clinging to his torso. His stolen hat flew out the window and he whistled, slamming the gas down harder. Feitan squealed and clutched him tighter. “I am going to fucking  _ kill _ you,” Phinks cackled, “just you fucking wait, Fei!”

“Not with car, please,” Feitan yelped, burying his face in the blonde’s body. They jerked around again and he fell forwards, giggling as Phinks’ cock smacked into his face. “Phinks!”

“Shut the hell up,” Phinks growled. He tore around the exit, weaving through slow-moving cars without even checking his mirrors, and sped off the ramp across an intersection. Horns and passerby screamed but he ignored them, letting out a loud whoop as he whipped around another turn and crashed through a chain-link fence into the parking lot of an abandoned gas station. Feitan landed back in the passenger seat with a confused yelp as Phinks screeched to a stop. He turned to his partner with a wild grin. “Now, then,” he panted, “get the fuck outta this car.”

Feitan giggled and shoved the door open, scrambling out onto the pavement. Phinks leapt over the roof of the car and grabbed him, flinging him up against the hood. “Uh-oh,” Feitan giggled, “please, Mr. Officer, don’t—“

“Fuck off,” Phinks laughed. He kicked Feitan’s legs apart and shoved his cock in, grunting excitedly as the smaller man cried out. “Jesus, that’s tight,” he groaned.

“Aha, oh, w-wait, baichi,” Feitan whimpered. He yelped as Phinks yanked his arms behind his back and rocked forwards. “Ph-Phinks—“

“Yeah?”

“Very big,” Feitan gasped. The blonde chuckled darkly, pulling back until only the tip of his cock held Feitan open. “Phinks,” the transmuter whined, “Phinks, fuck you!” 

Phinks grinned and pulled the rest of the way out, playfully slapping his cock against Feitan’s squirming ass. “What’s up?”

“Asshole,” Feitan laughed. He squeaked as Phinks lifted his body away from the car, giggling in confusion. “I—what—“

“Hmm, should I fuck you? I feel like you don’t deserve it,” Phinks teased.

“Ah, you want it,” Feitan snickered. He bit back a moan as the blonde’s hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. “What, what else you do, hmm? Stand around, with, with pretty cock, so hard, doing nothing? S-silly,” he gasped, arching into Phinks as he spoke.

“Maybe I leave you here and find someone else to fuck,” Phinks growled, “someone who’s not a fucking lunatic, how about that?”

Feitan cackled wildly and craned his neck back, giving Phinks an upside-down grin. “Oh, yes! Go, then,” he teased. 

Phinks rolled his eyes and kissed Feitan’s forehead. “I hate you. Don’t move.” He dropped him and darted into the car, rummaging around desperately for handcuffs. A small weight landed on the backs of his legs and he whipped around. Feitan dangled the cuffs in his face and blew him a kiss. “Ah, shit,” Phinks laughed. 

“Never leave criminal alone, Mr. Officer,” Feitan snickered. He motioned for Phinks to roll over and crawled across his body, fumbling with the handcuffs as he reached for his arm. 

“Fei, wait a sec,” Phinks grunted.

“Why?”

“If you handcuff me in here, you’ll have to be on top the whole time,” Phinks pointed out. He laughed as Feitan’s face fell. “Whore.”

“Feh. Did not think of that,” Feitan muttered bashfully. He sat back on the blonde’s lap and tried to think. “Mmm,” he hummed, “don’t mind. Give me hands.”

“Dammit,” Phinks chuckled. He tried to sit up but Feitan knelt on his chest and leaned over him, yanking his arms over his head before he could grab his waist. “Aw, fuck, c’mon—“

“Shut up,” Feitan snickered. He clicked the cuffs into place and shimmied back down the blonde’s body, bending over to give him a quick kiss. “You look nice like this,” he giggled, “struggle to get free, desperate little face! Very fun!”

Phinks pouted and tugged at the handcuffs. His arms were twisted at an awkward angle, making it nearly impossible for him to break free without tearing a muscle. He groaned as Feitan’s cold fingers wrapped around his cock. “God, I can’t believe I’m letting you get away with this.”

“Tsk, you say  _ anything, _ baichi, you not mean it?”

“Well—okay, I guess I said that,” Phinks grumbled. He grinned as Feitan slowly pulled his cloak over his head. “Oh, cool, you’re taking your clothes off!”

Feitan paused with the cloak still wrapped around his arms and frowned. “What?”

“You just—well, I feel like I’ve fucked you with your clothes on more than I’ve seen you naked,” Phinks said bashfully.

“Is... you think is weird? You—feh,” Feitan mumbled. He shook his head and shoved his cloak into Phinks’ mouth. “Just shut up, baichi, I busy here,” he giggled.

“Mmph!”

Feitan laughed and grabbed the lube, slicking his partner’s cock as the blonde tried to spit out the gag. “Be good, I may even let you finish,” he tittered.

Phinks’ eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously, finally managing to dislodge the cloak from his mouth. “LET ME?!”

“Tsk, said hush,” Feitan chided. He knelt on the blonde’s chest and grinned down at him. “Baichi,” he murmured, “you want me or no? Think carefully before answer.”

“Why would I have to think about that? Obviously I want you, Fei,” Phinks snorted.

Feitan smirked. He slowly dragged a long nail down Phinks’ cheek as the blonde stiffened. “No matter what?”

Phinks swallowed nervously. “Oh. Um... ye—can I ask what that means?”

“Mmm, is whatever I say,” Feitan purred, “maybe you cum, maybe you not, maybe you bleed, maybe you—“

“Just do whatever you’re gonna do, Fei, c’mon, baby, I wanna feel you,” Phinks whined. 

Feitan rolled his eyes and sat back, reaching for his cloak. “You ridiculous.”

“What?!”

“Close eyes.”

“But I—“ 

“Phinks,” Feitan said softly. He pressed the barrel of a gun to the blonde’s chin and leaned down to hover an inch above his bright red face, giving him the barest hint of a smile. Phinks swallowed nervously and the gun trembled. “I make rules, Phinks,” Feitan continued quietly, “you understand?”

“Yup,” Phinks gasped. He snapped his eyes shut and forced a grin. “See? Eyes closed!”

“Good boy,” Feitan whispered. He playfully licked his partner’s neck and pressed his lips to his ear. “Mmm. Where was I?”

“Not... letting me cum, I think,” Phinks whispered fearfully. The cold metal digging into his throat was making it hard to think. He was still hard, though, frighteningly so, and his thoughts were spiraling as he tried to process what it meant that he could be so aroused by Feitan holding his life in his hands. He swallowed again. “Fei?”

“Yes?”

“Are you... is that thing loaded?”

Feitan laughed and pulled it back, gently kissing his way down Phinks’ neck. “Yes. You scared?”

“Um. Kinda? Mostly I’m just wondering—well,” Phinks said vaguely. He wriggled his shoulders awkwardly and sighed. “Are we gonna fuck or not? I feel like you’ve got this whole—“

“You very impatient,” Feitan chided. 

Phinks scoffed. “You sucked my dick on the freeway, Feitan, you’re hardly one to talk about patience!”

“Hmm. Fair,” Feitan giggled. He threw the gun back to the car floor and grabbed his bandana, tying it around Phinks’ head. “Hehe! No looking, no knowing,” he teased as he scampered over the seats.

“Huh? Fei, wait—what’s—aw, c’mon,” Phinks whined, twisting his body clumsily in an attempt to hear where the smaller man had gone. Something tickled his foot and he jumped. “FEI?!”

Feitan stifled a laugh and climbed back into the car, slowly kissing his way up the blonde’s legs as Phinks squirmed. He’d pulled his cloak back on after dropping the gun, unsettled by Phinks’ assertion that seeing him naked was a special occasion, and the fabric dragged along the leather seats as he moved. He reached for the lube and straddled Phinks’ lap. “You look nervous, baichi,” he teased, “worried I hurt you, hmm?”

“At this point I’m more worried we’ll get caught before you even get on my dick,” Phinks grumbled. Slender fingers meandered up his abs and he grinned. “Oh, c’mon, babe, stop being such a tease,” he laughed, “I know you wanna get fucked, right?” 

“Hmm, maybe,” Feitan hummed, “maybe is more fun to watch you squirm!”

“Fei... please?”

Feitan grinned. “So polite! Very well then,” he giggled. 

“Wait—“

“Feh, what now?”

Phinks craned his neck towards the sound of Feitan’s voice and grinned. “Can’t I see you?”

“Hmmph. No,” Feitan replied. He hiked his cloak up and slowly lowered himself onto Phinks, letting his eyes fall shut as the blonde’s cock stretched him open. “Oh, fuck,” he hissed, “fuck!”

Phinks groaned softly and tugged at the cuffs again. It was no use: he couldn’t focus on them long enough to break free without dislocating his shoulder. Feitan’s weight slid lower on his cock and he let out a low whistle. “Damn, Fei—“

“Shut up,” Feitan gasped. He rocked his knees back up with a quiet whimper and then sank down again, clutching a fistful of his cloak as his legs shook. His mouth fell open slightly. The cloak slipped from his hand and he fell forwards, bracing himself on Phinks’ chest as he slowly adjusted his legs wider. “Mmph, fuck, Phinks,” he mumbled, “I—mmph!”

“Fei, babe, lemme, ugh,” Phinks grunted. He writhed awkwardly and jerked his hips up towards the warmth of Feitan’s body, earning a low moan and sharp nails in his chest.

“S-stay,” Feitan laughed, straightening himself back out. He bit back a moan as he bottomed out, rocking back and forth gently as Phinks’ head fell back. The blonde tried to move again and he smacked him. “Said stay, baichi,” he giggled, “I—AH—“

“Fuck that,” Phinks growled as he clumsily bucked up again. Metal bit down on his wrist and he winced. “Goddammit, Fei, the fucking cuffs—“

“Mmmph,” Feitan moaned vaguely. He bounced up a bit faster, ignoring the blonde’s grumbling protests. “Mmph, fuck,” he gasped, “s-so big, baichi!”

Phinks whined and swung his hips to the side, trying to distract Feitan in an attempt to get free. All he did was twist his shoulder painfully. “FUCK!”

Feitan’s head slammed into the roof of the car and he squeaked, grabbing his scalp as he ducked back down. “PHINKS!”

“Lemme go, Fei, c’mon,” Phinks pleaded. 

“Shut up,” Feitan snickered. He started moving his hips again, bracing a hand against the ceiling to keep from repeating the incident. Phinks groaned and he laughed. “I, I am busy, baichi,” he giggled breathlessly, “I, mmph, yes!” He gave up on taunting the blonde in favor of riding his cock faster, panting heavily as his own hardness bobbed under his cloak. Beads of sweat pricked the back of his neck. He swiped a hand over his forehead and blinked rapidly, suddenly realizing he’d closed his eyes. He grinned. Phinks was craning his neck vigorously, clearly trying to get the blindfold off. Feitan settled on his lap and tweaked one of his nipples hard.

“YOW!”

“Behave, baichi,” Feitan teased.

“Aw, c’mon, Fei,” Phinks whined, “I just wanna see you! You’re so—“

“Hush,” Feitan sighed. He rocked back and forth slowly, letting his eyes fall shut again as he ground Phinks’ cock against his prostate. “Ah, mmm! Mmmph!” 

Phinks groaned loudly and slumped against the car door, giving up on getting free. He could feel Feitan’s cloak sliding over his skin with each rock of his slender hips. He frowned slightly. “Hey, are you wearing—“

“Phinks,” Feitan snapped. He slammed down on the blonde’s lap and dug around in the pockets of his tracksuit until he found a handkerchief. “Said shut up,” he snarled as he shoved it into Phinks’ mouth.

“Mmph!?”

Feitan dragged his claws across the blonde’s chest as a final warning and started moving again, ignoring the sharp grunt of pain from beneath him. “Fuck,” he rasped, “why you not listen, fuck, Phinks? You—unh—fuck!”

Phinks writhed aimlessly and tried to open his mouth wider but he couldn’t get the gag to come loose. The weight on his lap started moving faster and he groaned through the cloth. He kicked his heels up from where they’d been dangling and blindly planted them on the seat, using the new position to buck up into Feitan more aggressively. His head slammed back again as he forced his hips up.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Feitan yelped as he tried to keep from being fucked into the ceiling. His hands slid from the roof to Phinks to the leather seats to the glass separating them from the front seats and he whined happily and then the sound turned into a squeal and he was falling, slipping off of Phinks’ violently thrusting body onto the floor of the car with a wild cackle. “PHINKS!”

“MMMMPH,” Phinks protested through the gag. He shook his head furiously and shoved his legs back out of the car, yanking his twisted arms as hard as he could in the strange position his body had landed in. “Mmrph, hmmph,” he added pointedly, tugging his arms harder.

Feitan rubbed his head and squinted. One of Phinks’ shoulders looked a bit wrong. “Baichi, wait,” he laughed, “I—I will help.” He knelt up on shaky legs and reached for the cuffs, freezing as he realized he’d thrown the key across the parking lot. He giggled nervously and pulled the handkerchief out of Phinks’ mouth. “Umm... problem,” he snickered, “may have lost key.”

“WHAT?! I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU,” Phinks roared. He flung his hips around and yanked his aching arms hard enough to tear the car door. There was a loud screech and a horrid clang and then his arms flew back as the ruptured door swung open. “FEITAN! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!”

“You, you look so stupid,” Feitan cackled, “my god, baichi, let me help!” He fumbled in his pockets until he found a small tool he used for lock picking and grabbed the blonde’s reddened wrists, stabbing at the tiny lock blindly as Phinks cursed at him. “Stop moving! I help, really,” he giggled. 

“I fucking hate you, I can’t believe this shit, Fei, you LOST the KEY?! You’re a goddamn—OW—FUCK, Feitan, I can’t—“

“There,” Feitan gasped.

Phinks growled and ripped the blindfold off as he tackled Feitan onto the seat. “You fucking bastard,” he snarled.

“Hehe, I love you?”

“Fuck off,” Phinks spat. He shoved his cock into Feitan and grabbed his neck, choking away the low moan he made. “Fuck you, fuck you,” he hissed as he started thrusting, “god, FUCK!”

“Nnnghhh,” Feitan whined. His eyes rolled and he arched off the seat, wrapping his legs around the blonde’s waist. Phinks’ mouth landed on his shoulder and then there were teeth and he tried to say yes but all that came out was a raspy sound as the blonde’s strong grip tightened around his throat. He whimpered vaguely and pawed at his hair.

“God, fuck,” Phinks groaned, “Jesus Christ, baby, c’mere.” He stumbled back out of the car and dragged Feitan with him, using one of his hips for purchase as he fucked him. He dropped his neck and mashed a bruise into Feitan’s other hip. “Ohh, fuck, yeah!”

“Phinks, fuck,” Feitan gasped, “h-harder—“

“Fuck you,” Phinks growled, but he obeyed the demand, rutting into Feitan as hard as he could as the smaller man screamed. “FUCK!”

Feitan’s vague yelp morphed into a breathless giggle and he waved a shaky hand towards Phinks, intending to touch him but falling short as the blonde’s forceful thrusts rocked him into the backseat of the car. His eyes fluttered open as a huge hand clumsily shoved his cloak higher. Phinks was a sweaty, panting mess of muscle and disheveled hair above him, his open-mouthed grin barely visible with the sun setting behind his head. Feitan laughed—rather, his body arced towards Phinks with a low, eager rasp that might’ve been a laugh had there been enough air in his lungs—and closed his eyes again, clutching one of the blonde’s huge arms. His nerves were on fire. He drove his hips back into each rock of his lover’s body and dug his nails into his skin and keened desperately, all of his senses lighting up as his skin trembled. 

“Christ, fuck,” Phinks moaned, slowing down slightly as Feitan clenched around him. The smaller man whimpered something that could’ve been his name and jerked away from the seat with a violent spasm. Phinks cursed again as Feitan’s orgasm swallowed both of their bodies and a few streaks of hot cum landed on his stomach. “Fei, god,” he managed, “fuck, get—turn over, baby—“

“Mmph, fuck,” Feitan whined. He shook his head weakly and then grinned as Phinks pulled him into a deep kiss. “Mm, I, I—ooh, yes, baichi,” he mumbled into his mouth. 

Phinks just grunted and tucked his head into Feitan’s shoulder, pounding away mindlessly. He mouthed hungrily at Feitan’s neck as he neared the edge of his orgasm. “God, Fei—“

“Ah, ah, ah, I love, I love you,” Feitan moaned. He squealed as the encouragement drove Phinks harder and yanked a fistful of blonde hair, clutching him as tightly as he could. “Phinks!”

“Yeah, y-yeah, fuuuck,” Phinks growled as his hips stuttered. He collapsed on top of Feitan with a breathless laugh and wrapped his arms around him as his cock finished pumping out his load. The smaller man giggled deliriously and stroked his hair. 

“Mmph. Goodnight.”

“Fei,” Phinks chuckled. He pushed his arms up and then grunted in shock as Feitan yanked him back down. “Huh—wha—“

“Mmmm, warm,” Feitan sighed happily. He kissed the blonde’s cheek and nuzzled against him. “I am most fun, yes?”

Phinks snorted. “What are you talking about? Lemme get up, everything’s all sticky!”

“So mad on road, but happy now,” Feitan sing-songed.

“Oh. Alright,” Phinks laughed. He rolled his eyes and crushed Feitan closer, planting sloppy kisses all over his face. “You just can’t get enough of me, huh, Fei?”

Feitan squealed and shoved him back. “No! Go away,” he giggled. 

“You’re so weird,” Phinks scoffed. He stumbled away from the wrecked cruiser and pulled his pants back up, fumbling around for a cigarette. “Shit. I really fucked this car up,” he laughed.

“Hmm? Oh, yes,” Feitan snickered. He sat up and pulled his cloak back down, beaming up at Phinks. “Dinner? And then more?”

“More what?”

“More fucking, baichi,” Feitan laughed.

Phinks grinned. “Oh, hell yes! Man, does that mean you—“

“No more questions,” Feitan giggled, “tired of questions. Let us go!”

Phinks rolled his eyes but grabbed their bags, tripping after Feitan as the small man darted across the cracked pavement. The car exploded behind him. He laughed loudly as Feitan waved a grenade pin and started running, propelled forwards by the force of the blast and the heat at his back and the promise of his partner’s grin. Feitan ducked under a chain link fence and Phinks leapt over it, following him through the sparsely populated streets until they came skidding to an abrupt stop in front of a parking garage. Phinks grinned. 

“What kinda ride this time, babe?”

Feitan stepped a bit closer and took his own bag from Phinks’ arms, tilting his smiling eyes up to make up for the rest of the expression hidden under his bandana. “Something big. No more motels, no more outside, yes?”

“Sounds good to me,” Phinks chuckled. They took a few steps and then he grabbed Feitan’s shoulder, turning him around with a small frown. “Hey. You—you said you love me back there, but just to make me fuck you, right? Cause you don’t believe in love,” he said quietly, “but—are you really—you gonna keep doing that just to manipulate me, Fei? That’s kinda—I dunno.”

Feitan’s ears turned slightly pink. He looked away pointedly and shrugged. “All these words very silly, baichi,” he said hoarsely, “but—is... is perhaps not just for... teasing, I see.”

“Umm... what?”

Feitan swallowed and pointed at a van parked at the back of the garage. “I also would like... dying with you,” he whispered. Before Phinks could respond he’d darted away, already hotwiring the car by the time the blonde caught up. He glanced up at Phinks nervously. Phinks was beaming. 

“Let’s do life together first,” Phinks laughed.

“Oh,” Feitan smiled. The car revved to life and he tossed Phinks his bag. “Life, then. With you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this chapter fit with the rest of the fic? no, not really. however... here it is anyways


End file.
